Dear Roxanne
by fantabulousz
Summary: "I just want the world to see me for who I am, and not who my family is." Roxanne Weasley feels like it's just herself against the world, but unbeknownst, she has some pretty awesome people standing in her corner, ready to fight for her, especially her father. A collection of letters and accounts from Roxanne, her family and her friends.
1. 18 June 2006

**So excited right now! I had this idea as I was watching TV and a Google Chrome commercial came on. It was about how a father made a gmail account for his daughter and sent emails to her, highlighting some of the milestones in her life. I thought it was one of the cutest, sweetest things to do, so I figured to write a fanfiction about it. So, this is George writing letters to Roxanne. He doesn't send them, just saves them, to share with her later. Anything you recognize, I don't own, and please read, review, and enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Dear Roxanne<p>

18 June 2006

Dear Roxanne,

First of all, lets set some ground rules, Roxanne:

1. This is for you and you only, so don't even show this to your brother, mother, your cousins, and ESPECIALLY NOT your uncles, or any other family member I didn't already mention.

2. You have most likely received this because you are of age, or you just got married, or just delivered your first child. If any of those scenarios hasn't happened yet, PUT THIS LETTER DOWN, AND GO TO YOUR ROOM, YOUNG LADY!

3. Everything I have written is completely personal, and It would make me feel a lot better If you didn't laugh. It's hard to avoid clichés when you talk about how much you love someone, so anyways…

You're here! After nine months, you are finally here! Let's see, it's ten o' clock right now, so you are barely a few hours old! Your mum is asleep right now, and your big brother Fred is with your Grandmum Molly and Granddad Arthur.

I'm sitting right next to your cot right now, and I swear there isn't anything or anyone more beautiful in the world than you (don't tell your mum or Fred that, though!). You look like your mum. You have her exact skin color, her dark brown hair, her lips…but you have my eyes. Wow. I wonder what kind of things you will do when you're older. I have the strong feeling you'll be a chaser, like your mum, but I still haven't given up hope that you will be a beater like me. Damn, I just can't help myself. You are just so bloody cute!

Everyone was really excited to see you today. And when I say everyone, I mean _everyone._ Your uncles: Bill, Charlie, Harry, Ron, Percy, and Anthony. Your aunts: Hermione, Audrey, Ginny, Fluer, Sophia, and Adrianna. Your cousins: Teddy, Victorie, Dominique, Molly, Valarie, James, and Rose (I don't know if your cousin Al counts, considering Ginny's still pregnant with him). Your grandparents: Molly and Arthur (My mum and dad) and Autumn and Richard (Your mum's mum and dad). Your godparents: Alicia and Lee, and your god brother, Joshua. And also, your mum's friend Katie and your big brother Fred. Love, you were born into a big family, and it's probably not going to stop growing for a while. Get used to it.

Your brother wasn't all too excited to see you. I brought him into the room, just after I announced your arrival, and the look on his face was simply priceless. It looked as if he swallowed a puking pastille and was about to throw up. I picked you up from your mum's arms and sat down in one of the chairs, that way Fred could see you. I asked him if he wanted to hold you. Fred shakes his head. "Why not?" I ask. He just shakes his head. I told him, "Freddie, this is your baby sister. Her name is Roxanne, ok? When she gets a little older you two can play together and you can teach her things and take care of her. How's that sound?" He looks at me and pouts. "No new baby! No new!" He yells. Your mum just giggles, but I put you back in your bedside cot, and I sit back down in the chair. I picked up your brother, and sat him down on my knee, and said, "Fred, You know Auntie Ginny?" he nods his head. "She's my baby sister. Did you know that?" Fred shakes his head. I continue, "Yeah, I remember not liking her at first, but she grew up to be a pretty cool person. We would always play together and have fun together. Just give Roxy a chance, I promise you'll like her!" I smile. Fred kinda ponders the thought for a while and then he says, "I see?" I smile at him again and pick you back out of your cot and hold you closer to the Fred. He picks up your hand, plays with your fingers. After a while, I tell him that you need your sleep and he can see you tomorrow. Your mum then tells him to give you a kiss goodbye. He kissed your forehead, but wipes his lips right after. "Yep, you got the right idea Fred," I say, "Girls have cooties!" Your mum laughs at that one.

I love you so much, even though I have just met you. Can't wait to see what fun adventures we'll have next. Happy Birthday, Roxanne Alicia Weasley.

Love, Dad X

* * *

><p><strong>Some Background on this story:<strong>

**Anthony, Sophia, Adrianna, Autumn, Richard and Valarie are my OC's. I kinda had to give Angelina a family. Anthony is her older brother (He's the same age and good friends with Charlie), Sophia is Anthony's wife, and Valarie is their daughter, who is the same age as Fred and James. Rose is a newborn, just born in May, and Albus is due in August. Joshua is the son of Alicia and Lee, and the Godson of George and Angelina…**

**Did you like it? Should I Continue? Drop a review! Thanks so much for reading! :)**

**fantabulousz**


	2. 20 June 2006 & 2 July 2006

**Thanks so much for all of the positive comments! Here is chapter two! I don't own anything.**

20 June 2006

Dear Roxanne,

Today you got to come home! I swear, your mum couldn't be happier to go home. She gets crazy paranoid when she's confined to a hospital bed for too long. When we were at Hogwarts, and she'd land herself in the hospital wing, she was NOT the happiest person in the world. She'd easily put _you_ in the hospital due to her own discomfort in the hospital.

Your mum keeps rambling about how much you'll hate your nursery. How it's the wrong color and wrong size, and stuff like that. Merlin knows I love your mother, but some times she won't SODDING SHUT UP! I told her that you were barely two days old and it didn't really matter what you thought about your room. Your mum gave me her signature glare, with the raised eyebrows and such, but I just shrugged it off. I think she didn't argue with me about it, because she realized I was right. (I can only recall five times in our relationship so far, where your mum willingly admitted I was right about something. Me being right happens about as often as a Chudley Cannons win, so I cherish these days with all of my heart.)

When we got home, we settled you into your nursery. It's yellow, and all of the furniture is white. Your crib sits right underneath the window, and your dresser and changing table right next to your crib. On the right side of the room, sits the bookshelf and your Great-Grandmum Johnson's rocking chair. I think you liked your room, because when you saw it, your eyes widened and you had a cute, toothless smile on your face.

Fred would occasionally ask about you. I thought it was kind of funny how two days ago, he wanted nothing to do with you, and now you're all he asks about. I know that you two will be close. Your Nana Autumn and Grandmum Molly are supposed to stop by later to drop off some dinners and shower you with attention. Looking forward to that. Write to you soon, baby girl. Love you.

Love,

Dad

2 July 2006

Dearest Roxanne,

Hello there love! Things are slowly starting to go back to normal. Your mum's working from home until September, and I'm back at work.

A new Weasley Wizard Wheezes branch is going to open in New York City in two days. It's really rewarding to see my and your Uncle Fred's joke shop do so well. It all started with the one shop in Diagon Alley, then flourished into twenty-eight stores worldwide. I'm really excited to see the new store, but I'm not too happy about leaving you, your mum, and Fred. I'm trying to spend as much time with you guys as possible, before I have to go away.

Today, I was planning on taking the family out on a walk through town, but your mum has all of this paperwork to fill out, and I doubt that it'll happen. Your mum, amazing woman she is. She works too hard, and she's the head of the entire Department of Magical Games and Sports. She shouldn't have to work hard, that's what the people her department are for. Tomorrow for sure, we'll take a family outing. Promise.

You and Rose have been having regular play dates. I think it's because your Aunt Hermione and your mum are bonding over their daughters. Hermione and Rose are both becoming regular fixtures in our house. It sometimes gets to the point where I have to kick them out. Don't get me wrong, I love them, it's just I don't like sharing my wife. She's _mine._ It wouldn't surprise me if you and Rose became good friends. From what I can tell (or what _everyone_ can tell), Rose is more your Aunt Hermione than she is your Uncle Ron, and she will need someone at Hogwarts that will tolerate her future know-it-all attitude, and bushy ginger hair. I love you so much Roxy, I do. See you tomorrow!

Much Love,

Dad

**I'm so excited for this story, and I hope that you are too! I will try to update as soon as I can. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks so much! Love fantabulousz! 3**


	3. 23 November 2006 & Thanksgiving Night

**Thanks so much for the awesome reviews! You have NO idea how good they make me feel. Sorry it's been a few days without an update! I've had a lot of school work and winter musical rehearsals, I didn't have time. Since I'm on Christmas break now, I should update more often. I feel like the story is going a little slow, so I'm going to skip ahead to some of the more interesting stuff. I made it a little longer with an additional little story at the end of the letter that I wrote with the help of my friend. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>23 November 2006<p>

Roxy,

Happy Thanksgiving! I hope you're excited, because your mother sure is. Her family from America is coming this year. You might be asking, what exactly _is _Thanksgiving? Well, you see, it's an American muggle holiday where family comes over, eats a big meal, and watches some sport called _football._(If you ask me, it just sounds like every Sunday at The Burrow, minus the whole football stuff. _Everyone_ knows quidditch is better). I'll never admit it out loud, but I'm actually really nervous to meet Ange's muggle family. When your mum and I were dating and I went to her family's Thanksgiving dinner for the first time, I wasn't really nervous. I had met her parents and her little sister on the Hogwarts Express platform, and her brother, Anthony, was always hanging out with Charlie at The Burrow, so it wasn't like we were strangers. But the thing was, we were all (with the exception of your Granddad Richard) wizards and witches. I didn't have to hide who I really was.

I was fine up until an hour ago, just after I had put you and Fred down for your nap, when your mother pulls this one on me last minute. I asked her if I should bring some canary creams and some fireworks and she says:

"George, you can't. My dad's side of the family doesn't know that we're magic."

What?

WHAT?

"_What do you- you mean they don't- no magic?" I stammered._

"_Yeah. I thought you knew that." Ange says matter-of-factly while she pours herself some tea._

"_Yeah-no. What am I supposed to say if they ask me about my life? Something like that's going to come up in the conversation sooner or later." _

"_I dunno. Make something up. You own a bloody joke shop, for Merlin's sake. Use that imagination of yours." She smiles while she pokes my temple. She then walks into the sitting room, cup of tea in hand. I followed her, and sat next to her on the loveseat._

"_They know you're married to me?" I asked._

"_Of __course! __I__'__m __not _that _ashamed __of __you__"_

"_You're ashamed of me?"_

"_Not at all, not all" She says giggling. _

"_What did you tell them I did for a living?"_

"_I __said __you __handled __international __business,__which_ technically _isn__'__t __a __lie,__because __you __do.__"_

"_They weren't even curious as to what I did internationally?" I wiped the tea's foam from the corners of her mouth._

"_Well, there's my Great-Aunt Clarissa. Thinks 'international businessman' is code for adulterer, she does. But don't you worry your pretty little head, Ickle Georgie," Ange cooed while she ruffled my hair, "I set her straight."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, told her to piss off and mind her own damn business. That old hag has something against everyone, so whatever she says tonight, don't take it too personally." _

"_Gee, __she __sounds _EXACTLY _like __Muriel.__"_

"_Only that Clarissa makes Muriel look tame." We laugh._

"_She's that bad?" I ask._

"_Yep. Just try to avoid her, and everything should be fine." She looks into my eyes._

"_Fine…Are you sure you can't just tell your family about magic tonight? It'd make me feel a lot less nervous." I plead._

"_Well, it's not exactly my secret to tell. My dad chose not to tell anyone his side of the family that he was marring a witch. And also it's against the Stature of Secrecy, and breaking that would mean more paperwork for Hermione to fill out." Ange explains. "Just be yourself and everyone will love you just as much as I do."_

"_Fine ,__and i__f __that doesn'__t __work, __we__'__ll __have __the __kids. __They __can __take __some __of __the __attention __away __from _magical _me.__" __I __smiled __and __kicked __my __feet __up __on __the __coffee __table._

"_You __will __not __use __our __children __as __diversions, __George __Weasley!__" __she __slaps __me __on __the __shoulder. __She __calms __down __and __stares __forward, __as __if __recalling __a __distant __memory __and __says,__"__Aww, __Tonight__'__s __Roxy__'__s __first __and __Fred__'__s __second __Thanksgiving! __I _have _to __get __a __picture __of __those __two __together __before __we __leave!__"_

"_Mothers, they're all the same," I laugh, and with that, I get up and walk upstairs to our bedroom to get ready for tonight._

Well, your mum just said to be myself and everything will be okay. Sitting quietly in a corner _isn__'__t _me. I'm not going to have anything in common with anyone in her family other than your mum herself. I silently thank my lucky stars none of your uncles can see me right now; I'm such a mess.

We are getting ready to leave right now. Your mum is upstairs changing your nappy right now, and Fred and I are down here waiting in the muggle outfits your mum bought last week. I'll write you tomorrow and tell you how it went. Love you, and Happy Thanksgiving.

Love, Dad

* * *

><p>After forty-five minutes of driving, the Johnson-Weasley's finally made it to Angelina's parents' home in Sutton. They would of flooed over, but with her muggle family visiting, she couldn't risk exposing magic. George had always made fun of the fact that Angelina had got her muggle driver's license after she had graduated school, but in times like these, he had to admit it came in handy. As they pulled into her parent's drive, Angelina parked the car and looked at George.<p>

"George, you can do this. You're the bravest person I know. They're all really friendly and excited to meet you. There's no reason to be nervous. You can do this." She put her hands on his, stared into his eyes, and smiled.

"Okay, fine. Let's go get this night over with and done." He smiled and leaned over the center console and kissed.

"Ewww!" cried a year old Fred, from his car seat in the backseat.

"Shut it, Fred. If I had never kissed your mum, you and your sister would have never came about" George retorted. He stuck his tongue out at a confused Fred.

"George! He's just a baby, he doesn't know any better!" Angelina said as she got out of the car. George followed suit, and got out of the car. Angelina unfastened Fred from his car seat, while George did the same with Roxanne. The couple, each with a child in arms, made their way to the front door. When they reached it, Angelina looked at George, and George looked at Angelina.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Ready." He said

She pushed the doorbell once, waited a few seconds, and the door swung wide open.

"George, Angie! So glad your finally here! Everyone's here and dying to see you!" Said Autumn Johnson, Angelina's mother. She engulfed the two in a big hug, and kissed each of her grandchildren on the cheek. Angelina maneuvered past her mother into the large family room where George could see her family waiting. He tried to walk forward into the house, but Autumn held him back.

"George, there's no need to worry. Pretending to be a muggle isn't nearly as hard as it seems. If you happen to run into trouble and need to get out of a conversation, just look for Angie, Anthony, or Richard and I." She whispered with a smile. George loved Angelina's mum just as much as his own.

"Thanks, Autumn." George smiled.

They made their way into the house. As George walked into sitting room the first person George saw, whom he recognized, was his brother-in-law Anthony, with his wife Sophia and daughter Valarie. They said hello and talked, while Sophia coddled Roxanne. Angelina, who was across the room chatting with a girl who George believed to be one of her cousins, called over to him. George made his way over to her. With Ange, was this petite, caramel skinned girl with long brown hair.

"George, this is my cousin Melanie. Mel, this is my husband George, and my daughter Roxanne." Melanie extended her hand, as to shake George's but George, being his spontaneous self, took her hand and kissed it.

"Enchanted. Angel, she's even more beautiful than you described!" George joked and flashed his dazzling grin.

"Oh, shut it, you!" Angelina laughed.

"It's alright, Ange. The boys back in the states need to take a page from George's book. Nice to meet you finally." Melanie says. Roxanne starts to fuss in George's arms. "Ange! Your daughter is _sooo_cute! I remember my mom telling Addison, Zach, and me that you had had her in June. She looks exactly like you!" Melanie smiles.

"Thanks." Angelina says.

Just then, two tall tan skinned girls with expensive looking clothes walked up to where George, Angelina and Melanie were talking. Melanie had excused herself and left when the two girls approached.

"Omigod. Look who it is, Hallie. It's little Angelina Johnson." Said the first girl to the girl called Hallie.

Angelina rolled her eyes. "I distinctly remember sending you two a wedding announcement. It's _Weasley_, Angelina _Weasley_ now."

"No need to get all upset, Angie Darling. Courtney and I just made a mistake." said Hallie, "Yeah, we heard all about your wedding. Some guy named, Greg…or was it Gary? I forget. You probably just made all of that up, so you'd wouldn't seem like such a failure."

Angelina was now physically angry. Her eyes were black, hand placed on hip, tapping her foot unconsciously.

"Er, um hello, my name's George Weasley. Angie's husband." George said, trying to diffuse some of the tension. The two girls looked dumbfounded.

"Omigod, Hallie! He exists!" exclaimed Courtney, the first to recover. "Hello, I'm Courtney and this is Hallie." She pointed to Hallie.

"We thought you were just bluffing. He's kinda cute I guess, if you're into red heads" Hallie smirked. Courtney turned around and yelled for two good-looking guys in the kitchen. They looked up from their plates of appetizers and walked over to them.

"George, Angelina, this is my husband, _Doctor_ Kirk Highland. He's the best plastic surgeon in Hollywood!" Said Hallie.

"And this is my husband, Chris Cullen. He's a world famous movie star, but you already knew that." Said Courtney.

George didn't know that. Angelina _wished_she didn't know that.

"Nice to meet you both." Said Angelina through clenched teeth. "Oh, I almost forgot. Hallie, Courtney, this is my five month old daughter Roxanne," Angelina motioned towards a sleeping Roxanne in George's arms, "and this is my year old son, Fred." Fred waved to Courtney.

Then out of nowhere, Chris, Courtney, Hallie, and Kirk bust out laughing.

"Fred? FRED! What, were all the good names taken?" Courtney and the others laughed.

That was the last straw for Angelina.

"If you MUST know, Fred was the name of George's twin brother who died in the spring of ninety-eight. We named our son to honor our best friend. You guys have no business making fun of our son's name and It would really mean the whole world to me if you'd all just mind your own BLOODY DAMN BUSINESS!"

"Geez, Ange. We're sorry. We didn't know." Hallie said

"You know what, just piss off." Ange said and pulled George by the wrist away from Courtney and Hallie.

"What was all that about? Five more seconds over there, and that would have been a downright fight!" George absentmindedly ran his hand through his hair.

"I know, that's why I had to get away from that. Pushing my buttons for years, those two have. I guess I just finally snapped." Angelina says. "Let's just try to forget about what happened over there, and have a good Thanksgiving." George nods his head in agreement.

For the next half hour, Angelina walked around her house, introducing George, Fred, and Roxanne to her extended American muggle family, all thirty-seven of them. They were, just as Angelina said, very kind and friendly (apart from Hallie and Courtney). At seven, dinner was served. Everyone moved from the house to the grand indoor patio, where the huge round dining tables and a buffet table sat. George, Roxanne, Fred, and Angelina were joined at their table with Angelina's Uncle Christian and Aunt Janelle, and their son Parker, who was a few years younger than Angelina. Parker reminded George a lot of Ron, considering how much this kid ate.

After dinner, Angelina excused herself to change Fred and Roxanne's diapers, leaving George alone at the table with Parker. George and Parker really hit it off. After they talked for a while, and they found they had a shared passion of pranks and fireworks. Just as they started getting more in depth about their favorite types of pranks, an elderly, plump woman wearing a horrendous purple hat waddled up to where George and Parker were sitting.

"PARKER! Be a dear and get me something to drink. Oh, but stay away from the dessert table, god forbid you put on even _more_ weight!" Parker hung his head in shame and got up to get Angelina's Great-Aunt Clarissa a drink. Clarissa sat down in the unoccupied chair.

"You! What is your name?" Clarissa demanded.

"George Weasley, ma'am. You must be Great-Aunt Clarissa." George smiled warmly.

"That's Ms. Johnson to you. So, you're the failure Angelina married." She said brazenly.

"Er, failure?" George asked confused.

"Yes, failure. You have two devil spawn to take care of and only one of you has a decent job."

"Actually, I do have a job, and it pays very well. Wait, did you just call my children 'devil spawn'?" George asked, not believing his ears.

"International business! That's just a trick to get your wife to believe that you actually have a job, while you go around the world impregnating innocent women. Oh, and your children are devils. They got saliva all over my new shoes. I know you're secret Gregory, and I will expose you for the adulterer you are!" Clarissa exclaims.

"My name's _George_ and I love my wife and kids with all of my heart. I would never do that to them. My parents raised me better than that." George said, clearly annoyed.

"Figures, Autumn told me about your family and your litter of brothers and sisters. Apparently, your parents are the reason why the planet is overpopulated."

George was speechless. Angelina was right, she _was_ worse than Muriel.

Parker then returned with a glass of water. He handed it to Clarissa, who took a sip and immediately ckoked on it and spit it out.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Clarissa slapped the boy on the back of his head.

"W-water!" Parker said

"This is NOT water! Is this your twisted idea of a joke? Urgh, I'll just get something myself. I'm surrounded by idiots. I say if they can't do something right, do it yourself." Clarissa said as she got up and hobbled away.

"Don't pay too much attention to Clarissa, George. She's like that to everyone." Parker said as he sat down again.

"Not a problem, I have a great-aunt, Muriel, who's got about as sweet as poison." They laughed.

"I only tolerate her because I wanna get whatever she left me in her will. That's the only reason anyone in this family puts up with her." Parker took a sip of his drink.

"Same for my family. Except me and my brother set off a stink bomb under her chair during Christmas dinner, and she wrote us out of her will." George smiled at the memory.

"Wow, that's a good one. Think I'll try that this Christmas. You know George, you're not half-bad."

"Thanks Parker, I really appreciate it." They stood up and shook hands. Just then, Angelina returned with both kids in either arm.

"Sorry that took so long. Ran into people and just started chatting!" Angelina smiled, grabbed George from around the waist and kissed his cheek.

"No problem, It's been just me and Parker." George said, and took Fred from Angelina.

"Oh, don't forget dear old Aunt Clarissa," Parker said with mock happiness.

"Oh, dear heavens, how _did_ I forget?" George added dramatically.

"Oh god, what did she say to you?" Angelina looked apologetic

"Nothing worth mentioning again." George said

"I'm so sorry if she said anything really bad to you." She said.

"No problem." George smiled at her, and she instantly felt better.

"Um, George? All the guys are heading inside to watch the football game. You coming?" Parker asked

George looked at Angelina, she similed.

"Go, have fun. Hand me Fred, will you?" He handed his son to her and walked towards the living room with Parker.

"So, what team are you rooting for?" Parker asked

"Uh, I don't know. I don't really follow _football_."

"Oh, okay. What sports _do_ you follow?"

_Quidditch_, George wanted to say, but didn't. He racked his brain for some muggle sport. He faintly remembered Angelina talking about some muggle sport where players scored points by throwing a ball through a net. _What __was __that __called?_

"The one with the ball, and you get points for throwing it into the net." George said unconfidently.

"Oh, basketball! Me too!" George was so relieved Parker knew what he was talking about, because he sure didn't.

"Yep, basketball! I love basketball, it's my favorite sport!" George lied

"Really? Me too! So, how 'bout them Celtics?"

This was going to be a long night for George.

The rest of the night went surprisingly smoothly. The men watched the football game while the women sat of the side and gossiped and caught up with one another. Every now and again, George would ask Angelina questions about football, and she would ask to George to hold the kids, but overall, they had a good time. Around eleven o'clock, the Weasley's bid every goodbye and began the journey back to their home in London.

"You were right. They weren't _all _that bad." George said on the car ride back home.

"Don't ever doubt me, you'll find I'm _always_ right." Angelina smiled.


	4. 25 December 2006

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and story alerted this story! I love you guys so much. Im sooo sorry I haven't updated in forever! I had insane writers block, but I'm out of right now and have such great ideas, so I should (Hopefully!) be updating more regurally! Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>25 December 2006<p>

Dear Roxanne,

Happy Christmas, Rox! Can you believe it? It's your first Christmas! (Merlin, I sound like your mum and Grandmum Molly) Anyways, today was a really good day. You and all of the other kids enjoyed the gifts and such, which made everyone really happy.

Your Grandmum tried to make this the most prefect Christmas, because this was the first Weasley Christmas for you, Rose, and Albus. She (unsurprisingly) went overboard on everything: decorations, gifts, food, and just about everything else.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mum, really?" I asked as she started to put the Christmas dinner out of the table. "Why did you make all of this food? You've made two times what you usually make for Sunday dinners, and we don't even eat all of that!"<em>

_She gives me the signature glare she used to give Fred and I when we did something wrong._

"_I just want _everything_ to be perfect for Roxanne, Rose, and Albus." She said, staring off into the distance as if recalling a distant memory. She smiles._

"_Mum, they're only a few months old. It's not like they can eat any of it." I say, bringing her back down to earth. _

_She playfully slaps me on the shoulder and laughs. "If you're just going to stand there and criticize me, go into the sitting room with the others, maybe see if one of them wants to help."_

"_Fine, mum. Fine." I laugh._

* * *

><p>Christmas dinner was as normal as any other Weasley dinner. Angelina and Ginny argue about Quidditch, Bill and Fleur try to convince Victorie and Dominique to eat their vegtables. Charlie and I make fun of Percy while your Granddad and Hermione talk about aeroplanes and elecktricity. Audrey and Harry make small talk. Teddy makes Fred and James laugh, while your Uncle Ron overeats. Your Grandmum sits with Molly and Lucy, talking, while occasionally helping them cut their food. The only real difference between Christmas dinner and Sunday dinner is a Weasley Christmas Jumper.<p>

After dinner, we all moved into the living room and opened gifts. I sat down in the armchair closest to the tree, with you on my lap. Your mum passed me a gift that was for you. I handed it to you, and you just looked at it. I took your hand and we tore the paper together. You looked at me with wide eyes and grinned.

I actually ended up unwrapping all of your gifts for you. You didn't seem to grasp the whole 'rip the paper' concept.

Harry and Ginny got you a Hollyhead Harpies blanket, and Charlie got you a stuffed dragon. Your Grandmum and Granddad gave you your very first Weasley Jumper. Ron and Hermione got you a set of building blocks and Bill and Fleur got you these dolls that were custom made in France. Your mum got you a plush quaffle ("_Regardless of what George thinks, she's going to be a chaser like me." She said, with a smug look on her face.). _I still haven't given up on you and Fred being beaters.

My gift to you was a necklace. It's an 'R' encrusted with tiny diamonds. Hopefully, you still have the necklace, but if you don't, I'm pretty sure your mom has it, somewhere. It's a small, simple gift, but I figured you could keep it forever and wear it with everything. I might have to hold it for you, and give it back to you when you're a little older, (because right now you have the tendency to put everything in your mouth) but at least you'd have it.

Despite all of the great gifts you got tonight, the boxes that they came in were your favorite. You hardly touched any of the actual gifts. You just sat there on the carpet next to Rose and Al and just played with the boxes, like they were the most fascinating things in the world. I told everyone to save their money, and just buy you a box for your birthday.

I hope you enjoyed your first Christmas, Rox and I look forward to sharing many more with you, your mum, Fred, and the entire family. I better end this letter now, because were going to see your mother's parents bright and early tomorrow morning.

Love You, and Happy Christmas!

Dad

* * *

><p><strong>Happy New Year! I'm Going to try to update this later today, but if not, Monday for sure. <strong>


	5. 31 December 2006

**Thanks for all of the great reviews! I'm glad you guys like the story. Here's chapter five. I'm so short, but I'm going to try and update as soon as possible!**

* * *

><p>31 December 2006<p>

Roxy,

Happy New Years Eve! Wow, the year has certainly flown by. So many great things happened this year (you, being at the top of this list.). Your mother and I decided to stay home this New Years. Normally, we'd go to the Burrow, and celebrate with the whole family, but we wanted our first New Year celebration as an entire family to be a more private, and special occasion.

Right now, it's fifteen minutes till midnight, and considering you and your brother are both small children, you're asleep. But that's all right. It's not like anyone expects you guys to stay up. You and your brother are the only two babies I know that can sleep through the night. Your uncle's would always complain that your cousins would keep them up at insane hours in the morning, crying and screaming. _I_ never had that problem, because _this_ prankster produced two angels. Don't let that go to your head, because the title of 'angels' only lasts during nighttime hours. During the day, you and Fred go absolutely CRAZY. But don't fret, I (your mum too) will always love you, no matter how rambunctious you and Fred may get.

It's two minutes till midnight! I better go find your mum before she throws a fit. Last year, we didn't kiss _exactly_ at midnight and she hexed my brains out. Thinking back, it was probably her pregnancy hormones going all haywire. Your mum may not be a Weasley by blood, but she definitely has that signature Weasley temper.

So anyways, Happy New Years Roxy. Can't wait to see what 2007 brings our way.

Dad X

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, I'm going to try to update ASAP! The next chapter will be longer for sure, I promise! Please leave me a review! They make my day! :) Thanks for reading!<strong>

**fantabulousz :)**


	6. 4 March 2007

**First off, thanks for all of the reviews for my last few chapters:**

**J-star Black: _I'm really glad you're enjoying this! You are AWESOME, because you always review. Thanks! :)_**

**Bookworm41:_ I'm glad you like Angelina's family. JK didn't ever say anything about Angelina's blood status or her family, so I felt I should give her a family. I needed to make it more believable for myself as a writer, so that's why I created this family. Thanks so much for reading!_**

**LeaCharmedOne: _Thanks for loving my story! It means so much! :)_**

**Ryanpotter: _My first friend on FanFiction! Thanks for all of the feedback. I always love getting PM's from you! Thanks!_**

**Hotsexygurl302: _Glad you love it! Thanks!_**

**hey baby: _Are you sure you're talking to the right person? Well, anyways, Thanks for reading my story, it means a lot. :)_**

**my names know me: _Wow, you had a lot to say…thanks so much for reading my story!_ **

**Thanks to everyone who Alerted/Favorited this story! I'm glad you all enjoy it just as much as I do. Your reviews make it worth it all. Thanks again. Once again, sorry this one is short. I'm still trying to sort some things out in this story, plus I'm running into some writer's block. (Ugh…) But don't worry! I know an idea will hit me soon. So anyways, here's chapter six! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>4 March 2007<p>

Dear Roxanne,

Hello, love! Guess what? Today is your first (official) play date with your cousins Albus and Rose. Your mum, Ginny, and Hermione have been planning this for a long time. Well, It's actually in progress right now, but I'm in my workshop right now, so I don't really know what's going on. I'm really tempted to go upstairs and check on you guys, but not right now. I'm working on some new products for the shop.

Lately, you've been a little cranky. Your mum says it's your teeth starting to come in. I can't imagine how painful that must be. All of that pain for them just to fall out again. I will_ never_ understand that. You've been putting everything you could get your hands on in your mouth: your shoes, silverware, fingers, parchment. I hope you stop this weird habit soon, because until you do, I'm on constant _Roxy Watch_.

You've been picking up some speed in the last few months. Ever since you started crawling in February, you've been slowly starting to gain some speed. You can almost keep up with Fred, considering he's just starting to walk. That's really good. It makes me feel so good to see how much you've grown.

It's really nice that you, Al, and Rosie are friends. It helps that you guys are close in age too. You'll all go to Hogwarts together and you'll all have your own adventures and stuff. And you'll hopefully pull a few pranks here and there, but I don't know if that's your thing just yet, so who knows. Maybe you'll be a quidditch nut like my old captain Oliver Wood, or a dancer like your mum was during the summer in between school years, or a prankster like your Uncle Fred and me. Who knows? Just heard glass shattering upstairs (Probably your brother…) Gotta Run!

Love,

Dad X


	7. 16 June 2007

**Hello again! Thanks for all of the feedback and the story alerts and favorites. This chapter was so far my favorite to write! You guys are AWESOME!**

* * *

><p>16 June 2007<p>

Dear Roxy,

Are you excited! Your first birthday's almost here! Your mum is in _complete_ party planning mode right now. She's already ordered your cake, she bought your gifts and wrapped them, and she made _and_ hung up all of the decorations. She's turning into…into…_my mum_!Rox, you should be scared. _REALLY_ scared. Next thing you know, she's knitting Weasley sweaters, singing those _awful_ Celestina Warbeck songs, and making more food than anyone can eat.

And _that's_ why I'm taking her out tonight.

You see, it's a very simple paln. I'm going to take your mum out on a nice, romantic dinner, to keep her away from the party planning and such. I think she deserves a nice night away from the constant craziness in her life, and only Merlin knows the last time we went out. I think it might have been a week before Fred was born…I dunno, maybe.

There are no words to describe what your mum means to me, Rox. In every sense, she _is_ my angel. She saved me from a life of pain, misery, and regret.

After the end of the war (I'll save that story for another day…) I was a right mess. I wasn't eating, I couldn't sleep, and I didn't come out of my room. Then one day, (The fifth of June, I'll never forget that day, _ever_) your mum, the most beautiful girl of our year at Hogwarts, literally blasts the bedroom door open. She smiled sadly at me, then picked me up (or at least tried to, anyway) off the bed…

* * *

><p>"<em>Ange, Don't do this, Ange-" I pleaded. I didn't deserve to live anymore, not when he died. I strangely liked the life of solitude. I didn't have any reason to live, so why was I going to even bother to try. I sat back down on my bed.<em>

"_Come on, George! You need to get out and see the world! You'll never do it all cooped up in your flat!" Ange grabs my hand and attempts to pull me, but I stay still._

_Ange lets go of my hand. She walks around to the other side of the bed, and sits next to me. I can't help but think how beautiful she looks. She's wearing a silvery sequin top and some dark, tight fitting jeans, and her hair is shiny and plaited._

"_Georgie, come on. You know Fred would of hated to see you like this. He would have wanted you to be happy, and live your life," she put her hand on top of mine, "George, please." She whispered._

"_Ange, you don't get it! I can't move on. He's _gone_." I move my hand away from hers._

"_I'm not going to pretend I know what you're going through, because you're right, I don't," she stood up and walked back around my bed, as to face me. "But, George, right know it seems like everyone's lost both you _and_ Fred." I flinched at the sound of my brother's name._

_She continued, "Have you ever stopped to think how hard this must be for your Mum and Dad? How about Ginny, and Ron…Charlie, Bill, Harry, Hermione, Percy…George, have you ever considered how Percy must feel with him being estranged from the family for those three years!" she cried. She turned on the lamp on the bedside table and walked into the closet. I can hear her sliding hangers across the rail. Damn, because after the tears, comes the-_

"_LEE! WHAT ABOUT LEE! HE CAN'T EVEN TRY TO BE YOUR BEST FRIEND BECAUSE YOU WON'T LET ANYONE TRY TO HELP YOU!" She screams and comes back with a pair of jeans and a dress shirt._

_Anger._

_I suddenly realized how selfish I was being. I felt so guilty for hurting people who were only trying to help me. I'm a monster, no better than Voldemort himself._

"_WHAT ABOUT KATIE? AND OLIVER AND ALICIA? WHAT ABOUT ME, GEORGE!" She yelled. Then more quietly, she added, "What about me, George? Here," she tossed me the clothes. "We're going out."_

"_Ange, I can't." I looked into her beautiful, chocolate colored eyes._

"_George Fabian Weasley, you _ARE _going. I'm not asking, I'm telling you. We. Are. Going. Out." She said so sternly. She sat next to me on my bed._

"_Angelina, I can't. I can't go back to normal, I can't go back to being me, because without _him_, I'm lonely. It's never going to be Fred and George. It's going to be _just_ George, and nothing else. He's gone, and without him, I'm lost." I confessed. I've been holding that with me since the battle._

_She grabbed my shoulders, making me face her._

"_George Weasley, you listen to me, and you listen good. Don't EVER let me hear the words, 'I can't' come out of your mouth because George, you can. George, you've already defied the odds. You never completed school, yet you're the wealthiest wizard in all of Britain! You opened the greatest joke shop the worlds ever seen! The whole world thought you and Fred would never make it in life, but look at you. You two came out on top, because you worked hard and never gave up._

"_Where's _that_ George? The George that could do anything he put his heart into? I'll tell you, he's right here." Angelina pokes my chest. "And Fred's right here," she poked my heart. "He never left George, he's in your heart, he's at the Burrow, he's at the Joke shop, and he's…everywhere!" She smiles. I've been trying to keep a straight face, but when I see her smile, that beautiful smile of hers, I can't help but smile back._

"_See, there he is! There's the George we know and love! I knew he was in there." She laughs._

_Merlin, she's beautiful._

"_George, you'll never be alone. You have me, the girls, Lee, Oliver, and your family to help you through this. There will never be a time when you'll be alone because you're fortunate enough to be surrounded by so many people who love and care about you. Now come on," She jumps up from the bed. "get dressed! Lee, Oliver and the Girls are waiting on us at The Leaky!" she starts to make her way towards the door. She's about the leave when I stop her._

"_Ange?" I ask._

"_Yeah, Georgie?"_

"_Thanks. Thanks for everything." I smile._

* * *

><p>and forced me to go out with my friends to get some drinks. It took quite a bit of convincing, but she defied the odds and got me out of my shell. That night we toasted to Fred's memory and celebrated his life. After that, your mum and I just started spending more and more time together. We fell in love, got married, and had two, beautiful, children (but you already knew that). Your mum is an incredible woman, Rox. She's smart, kind, beautiful, hardworking, passionate, and brave; she's everything I know you will be.<p>

Happy (Almost) First Birthday, Roxy!

Love,

Dad X

* * *

><p><strong>A review would be awesome! Thanks!<strong>


	8. 18 June 2007

**Thanks for all of the reviews for the last chapter. I'm glad I got the George and Angelina part of the story right! I** **hope you love this chapter! Leave a review, and let me know how I did! Your reviews inspire and make me want to write more and more! Thanks, and here's chapter eight!**

* * *

><p>18 June 2007<p>

Dear Roxanne,

Happy first birthday darling! You really enjoyed today, and I'm glad you did. Today was a fun day for you, as well as the entire family, so that was a giant plus. You need to thank your mum for throwing an awesome party. Bloody brilliant party planner, she is.

By about three this afternoon, everyone had made it over. The entire family, as well as the Jordan's, Scamander's, Longbottom's and Wood's, were there.

Like I had told you a few days ago, your mum was going mental, trying to plan the perfect party for you. Well, I guess all of the constant planning paid off, because everyone was blown away by the decorations. Your mum chose to throw you a Gryffindor themed party ("_It's never too early to start pushing Gryffindor," Your mum told everyone at the party)_. There were gold and yellow streamers, balloons, tablecloths, and of course, the cake.

The party started with everyone coming together and catching up. The adults were in the drawing room, while the older kids played in you and Fred's playroom. Your mum was a great hostess, only second to your Grandmum Molly.

Then, after we all ate, we did the whole 'cake and ice-cream' bit. There were two cakes: one for you, and one for everyone else. When we put you in your highchair, set the cake in front of you, and everyone sang Happy Birthday to you, you giggled the entire time. Then, you scooped up a big chunk of the cake and smeared it on your face. I think you enjoyed the cake, because there wasn't a clean spot on your face.

After your mum cleaned you off a bit, we moved on to the gifts. As promised, I got you a bright orange box with a purple bow on top, for you to play in (You loved it, just like the Christmas boxes). You had so many gifts it was unbelievable. You got so many toys, books (_Thanks_, Hermione), and clothes; it was just like your own little Christmas.

The evening died down quite a bit afterwards. The men went outside and had some butterbeers, while the women stayed inside with the children.

Overall, I'd say today was a good day: Uncle Ron didn't eat too much, Uncle Charlie didn't drink too much, and you had a ball at your party. I'd call it a solid victory.

I love you so much, Roxanne. Happy first birthday.

Love,

Dad

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading this! It means the world to me! Drop a review!<strong>

Yes:)


	9. 27 September 2007

**Hey y'all! It's me! Sorry I haven't updated in forever! My life's been pretty hectic…and sadly, it still is, so I think I won't be able to update again until next week. But on the plus side, I updated today, so YAY! :) I'm sorry it's so short, but it's all I had time for. Hopefully it isn't rushed and it still is good, so ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>27 September 2007<p>

Dear Roxanne,

Funny story, you see I was just doing my daily motherly duties, cleaning and what not, when suddenly I came across a stack of letters in the drawer of the desk in your dad's study. I didn't think much of it at first, probably letters he had written to someone and had forgotten to send (Your dad seems to do that a lot), or an invoice for supplies needed for the shop or something. But, me being…well, _me_, I had to look and see what they were. Turns out he's been writing you letters ever since you were born. I never knew your dad was doing this until now. Things like this always remind me why I love him so much. I really wish I could tell everyone in the family what a cool thing your daddy's doing for you, but I see he swore you to secrecy in the first letter, so I'll respect his wishes. I feel so bad, poor Freddie's not going to have something sentimental like this. Maybe I should write letters to him…

I thought it'd be only fair that I'd write you a letter. Also, there are some things I need to make clear to you. First, you can come to me with anything. You can share anything with me, and I'll listen and give you the best advice I can. Your father and I have been married _forever_ and he has still yet to realize that. Your dad had no right to tell you that you couldn't tell me about these letters.

Secondly, don't ever listen to your dad when he complains about me trying to talk everything out with him. He's such a hypocrite. He says, and I quote_, 'You won't sodding shut up'_, but then five minutes later he'll say, '_We never talk anymore!_' Do you understand why I get upset?

Third, understand how much your father and I love each other. I read that letter he wrote you two days before your birthday, and I had to say, I was touched. Sure we fight, and scream and curse at each other, but we always kiss and make up. (Well, snog and shag would be more like it.) When I'm with your dad Roxanne, I feel like I'm a love struck teenager. Every time we kiss, it's just as magical as the first. I hope you get to experience that feeling one day. It's such a great, great feeling.

It's tough living life in the limelight Rox, and when you're older, you'll definitely understand. Both your father and I have demanding jobs on top of the fame and fortune that comes with it, but coming home and getting time to spend with each other and you and Fred make it all worthwhile. Your father is such a remarkable man, and although you are an almost exact replica of me, I know in my heart you'll always be just like your dad.

Love you, my sweet pea.

Mum


	10. 8 November 2007

**Thanks so much to everyone that's reviewed so far! You make writing so worthwhile.**

**Bookworm41:**_ I'm glad you liked it so much, and thanks for waiting patiently! Don't worry, there'll be some more letters from Angelina in the future!_

**J-star Black: **_ I couldn't stop smiling too. It was one of my favorites to write so far._

**AjGirl15: **_Omg, you are officially super fantabulous! You favorited me, the story, put it on your story alerts, and reviewed the chapter! You Rock!_

**To anyone else who read the story, favorited, and alerted it, thanks to you too, you all are super fantabulous! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>8 November 2007<p>

Dear Roxanne,

Today was great. You know why? Because you're mum and I totally surprised everyone (especially your Uncle Ron) with your special talent.

This story dates back to September fifteenth, when your cousin Rose said her first word. Ron was (as any father would be) extremely happy to the point it was really annoying. At dinner, he kept going on and on, on how Rosie could say _Mama_ and _Dada _and a bunch of little words like _cat_ and _ball_, _yes_ and _no_. When we got home that night, and I put you to bed, I asked you if you could please start talking soon, so I can brag about you.

Dreams do come true.

Two weeks later, I awoke to your mum making breakfast for me while she tried to feed you and Fred. (Your mum's been working from home lately, wanting to spend more time with you and Fred.) She's been getting kind of worried, saying that if Rose has already said her first words, then you should have too. She thinks there something wrong with you and we should take you to St. Mungo's and have you checked out (Overreact much?). I reassured her that you were perfectly fine, and that you'd talk when you were ready to.

Everyday since you turned one, your mum sits with you in your room, and asks you to repeat words back at her.

"Say, Roxanne" she would tell you

"Mawalwa" you would reply.

"Say, Mama"

"Humjkah"

"Say, Dada"

"Kerfinnich"

Your mum would get really frustrated after a while. But I told her, "At least she's saying something,"

Your mum gave up for the day, about fifteen minutes into your daily speech class. I then left for work.

When I got home, your mum was making dinner while you and Fred played in the living room.

"Any luck with Roxy?" I asked her, snuggling up next to her as she hovered over the stove.

"None such," she says. "But I'm not giving up just yet."

After dinner, your mum and you are all snuggled up on the couch, beside the fire in the sitting room. I'm sitting next to you guys, reading the _Evening Prophet _while Fred lies in my lap asleep.

"Say Dada, Roxy" she asks.

You stare at her with wide eyes.

"Come on, Roxy. Say Dada!"

"Da-" you start to say

"Rox, you're so close! Say, Dada!"

"Dada!" you giggle.

Angelina and I look at each other with the same surprised expression.

"Did she-" I choked out

"Talk? You heard that too, then?"

"Yep" I nod slowly

"Then, yeah, she did." Ange's look of complete shock is quickly changed to one of happiness.

"Roxy said her first word!" she exclaims. She pops up off the couch, and runs to the muggle telephone in our kitchen. I'd be willing to bet a million galleons she's calling her mum and dad to tell them the good news.

While your mum was on the phone (which was a _long_ time) I taught you how to say Mama. Merlin's beard, Rox, you're all of a sudden a fast learner. When she came back, I had you tell her the new word you learned. Your mum was a right mess, crying, and hugging and kissing everyone.

Angelina went to the drawer in the kitchen and pulled out some parchment, ink, and a quill. Apparently, she was going to write an announcement to the entire family that you had said your first word, but I had a better idea.

"Ange, wait! I have an idea!" I said

"What, Georgie?"

"You know how Ron and Hermione keep bragging about Rose saying her fist word?"

"Yeah, Me and Hermione went out for coffee the other day and that was all she talked about. You know I love her and Rosie, but-"

"Your sick of hearing about it?" I finished. "I know everyone is,"

"Yeah, exactly. Hermione was saying that she read some book that said the longer it takes for your child to talk, it increases the chance developing learning disabilities. That's why I was so worried."

"Well, I was thinking we shouldn't tell anyone on my side of the family that Rox can talk until she learns how to say sentences and phrases and such, that way she looks-"

"More advanced?" Angelina asked

"Exactly. Then we can brag about how our child had a first sentence instead of a first word." I flash my devious smile. "Ron and Hermione can get a little taste of their own potion…"

"You know, that's not a half bad plan. Maybe she can make her little debut at a Sunday Dinner" Angelina smiles.

For next few weeks, we spent countless hours teaching you some pretty basic, yet complex sentences and words. Turns out you're a pretty fast learner (when you want to be, of course).

At Sunday dinner, everything was in place for one the greatest pranks I've ever pulled off.

At dinner, while Uncle Ron was telling everyone how Rose learned the words 'tree' and 'house', Your mum asks, "Roxanne do you want some more peas?"

"No mama! Peas yucky!" you say, loud and clear. Everyone drops their utensils. It is silent.

"Did Annie just talk?" Charlie asks, breaking the silence.

"I think so, yes," Angelina says, pretending to be in shock. She's a surprisingly good actress.

"Sweet Merlin," I say, playing along by acting shocked.

"I'm pretty sure it was just nothing, look. Rose can say tree. Rosie, say tree for daddy." Ron told Rose.

"Twee, dada, twee." Rosie repeated.

"I can't believe she said her first words! George, let's try something else. Who do you love Roxanne?"

You replied, "Roxy love mama, Roxy love dada, Roxy love Red (you still couldn't pronounce the F's just yet)"

"Oh, George! Our baby girl's so smart!" Angelina fake cries, even though real tears leave her eyes. Everyone around the table claps for Roxanne, except for Ron and Hermione. They just sat there, looking speechless.

The rest of the night turns into a little celebration for the baby genius that is our Roxanne. Everyone's kissing, hugging, and talking to you and all you do giggle. Your mum and I walked around the entire house bragging to everyone about what a smart girl you are. When the evening dies down a bit, I decide to go take a walk out into the garden. After a particularly cold wind blows aceoss my face, I'm surprised to see Ron walking next to me.

"I know what you were doing." He says.

"What are you talking about?" I smile.

"Those weren't Roxy's first words. You taught her those."

We walked a couple yards in silence. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I bust out laughing.

"Yeah, okay, you got me. What are you going to do to me, Auror Weasley? Send me to Azkaban?" I countered.

"Naw, I was just going to apologize." Ron says, looking down at his feet.

"Apologize? For what?" I was confused.

"Hermione and I have been going a bit overboard on the whole 'Rosie's new words' thing."

"You think?" I laughed and pushed him. He laughed too. "I don't mind that you tell us Rosie's talking and stuff, but like a few weeks after it's happened, let it go. You don't know how boring it is listening to you and Hermione talk about Rose talking."

"If we were anything like you and Angie were after dinner, then, I'm sorry we acted that way." Ron says. "You two were pretty obnoxious." He laughs.

Your Uncle Ron learned a very valuable lesson that day, bragging rights only last for about a week. Don't forget that.

\I love you so much, and it feels great to hear you say it too.

Love My Roxanne,

Dad


	11. 14 August 2008

**First off, I'm so sorry I went M.I.A the last few weeks. Life has a funny way of getting in the way… Well, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. It was by far the hardest to write. Don't forget to read and review! Thanks!**

* * *

><p>14 August 2008<p>

Dear Roxy,

I can honestly say I can't wait until your third birthday.

It's been almost two months now and I can hardly stand another second of you and your terrible two's. Rox darling, I love you, but lately you've been driving your mum and I up the wall. And we thought Fred was bad…

I've never heard of or seen any toddler with a bigger temper tantrum than you. Its like every single little thing sets you off. Our home is a constant warzone now. Out of all the words we taught you how to say, it seems your favorite is NO.

I capitalize that word because it isn't whispered or said, but rather screamed and repeated over and over again. Like last Tuesday for example…

* * *

><p>"<em>George, you know I have guests coming over. Could you do me a favor and help me clean up a bit?"<em>

_Ange asks as she comes down the stairs into the family room. I'm sitting on the couch reading the paper while Rox plays with her blocks. _

"_Yeah, what needs to be cleaned?" I ask from behind the paper. _

"_Um, have you seen this room?" She puts her hands on her hips and smirks._

_I put the paper down on the coffee table. "Alright, alright." The timer in the kitchen dings._

"_Oh, my pie's done!" Ange smiles. "Thanks," She walks over and kisses me on the cheek before walking to the kitchen._

_I look at you, building a tower out of the blocks. How adorable. I walk over to you and crouch down to your level._

"_Rox, You need to start putting your toys away before mummy's friends come over." I say._

_You look at me, as if you are trying to put together an appropriate response._

"_No," you say and continue to tower your blocks_

"_Roxy. I'm gonna ask you one more time. Please put your toys away." I say_

"_No," you repeat._

_I just sat there for a moment, trying to figure out my next move. Then, I started to put your blocks away for you._

"_NO DADA, MINE!" You yell._

_I stand back up. "Fine, if you wanna be like that," I say under my breath._

_I proceed to clean the rest of the living room. Now the only thing left to pick up is Roxy's blocks._

"_Roxy, I'm serious this time, Put. The. Blocks. Away." I say as sternly as I can._

"_BUT I NO WANNA!" You yell back._

"_Roxanne Alicia Weasley!" I scold_

_I realized I made the wrong move just a tad bit late. Your bottom lip begins to quiver and then you break into your signature temper tantrum. And let me be the first to tell you, they aren't pretty. A good 15 minutes pass before your mother decides to intervene. _

"_George! Do something before she wakes Fred up from his nap!" she says._

"_Ange, I don't know what to do! The only way to make her stop is if I give in, and you told me not to give in to her tantrum!" I yell, completely exhausted and confused._

"_Must I do everything, George?" She gives me a dirty look as she picks you up and takes off up stairs._

_I feel an argument coming on soon…_

* * *

><p>...Last Tuesday was a really bad day for all of us.<p>

And when I say that, I mean me.

I can't wait until we can get passed this terrible two's stage. I'm completely sick of all this defiance. (Wow, those are words I'd never thought I'd ever say…) It's like we never talk anymore, and when we do it's always the same conversation:

_Roxy, put your toys away._

NO.

_Roxanne, it's time for bed._

NO.

_Annie, you need to eat your peas._

NO.

_Hold your mum's hand, Rox._

NO.

It's driving everyone insane.

Roxanne, in the name of everything that is good and holy in this world, turn three!

Hopefully there's such thing as _terrific _three's,

Dad


	12. 21 May 2009

**Yay! Roxanne is finally three! Hopefully, George can finally breathe a sigh a relief now that he doesn't have to deal with those terrible two's anymore. LOL :) Well, this was a fun chapter to write and since it was so fun, I made the date my birthday! Hope you enjoy it! Oh, and by the way, in the next chapter, Roxanne gets a letter from someone other than her dad. Can you guess who? Leave me a review with your guess! Heart, fantabulousz!**

* * *

><p>21 May 2009<p>

Rox,

Today was your first ballet class! And, I was quite surprised as to how good you were. Your mum was really excited to see you dance. Your mum was a dancer way before she learned how to play quidditch, and if you're anything like your mum, I know you'll be the best dancer out there.

Speaking of your mum, believe it or not, was the first half-blood witch I ever met. She told your Uncle Fred and me all about how she grew up liking wizard and muggle things. She talked about how she liked to play gobstones and this thing called hopscotch, and she liked to watch and play football and quidditch. But, she always talked so highly of dance. She said she had been dancing ever since she was three, and her favorite kinds were ballet and tap. She told Fred and me all about the different types of moves and even showed us a few.

Sure, Fred and I would always make fun of her and her half-wizard, half-muggle upbringing, but I always secretly admired it. She was like two different people: When we were at school, she was Angelina Johnson, the most sought after Gryffindor girl at school, the star centre chaser with the good grades, and then during the summer, she was just plain 'ol _Angelina_, the girl who liked to go to dance class, and to hang out with her muggle friends afterwards. She truly had the best of both worlds.

About a week after I proposed to your mum, we were hanging out in the flat above the joke shop, talking about our plans or the future. She told me she wanted our kids to grow up similar to how she was raised, in a half-wizard, half-muggle environment. She said she didn't want our kids to become too dependent upon magic, in the highly unlikely case they don't inherit the magic gene. I couldn't have agreed more (I think she was surprised that I agreed so willingly). So, ever since Fred was born, we try our hardest to incorporate both lifestyles into raising you guys. I think we've done a pretty good job.

Ballet isn't a really big thing in the Wizarding World, so your mum found a studio out in Muggle London for you to attend. It was really cool to see you out there dancing with those other little girls. It made your mum really happy to see that you were enjoying it too. After the class was over, and we were in the car driving home, you kept going on and on about how much you loved it.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mumma, Mumma! Did you see me dancing?" Roxanne asked from the back seat.<em>

"_Yes, Mumma did Rox. You did great!" Angelina said._

"_Daddy, Daddy! Did you see me?" Roxy asked me._

"_I sure did. You were the best dancer I've ever seen!" I told her._

"_Dad, when are you going to teach _me_ to play quidditch?" Fred asked_

"_Maybe a bit later, Fred." I say._

"_Am I really the best, daddy?" Roxy questions._

"_The best. I think even better than your mum!" I joke._

"_Hey! Watch it!" Angelina playfully slaps my arm._

"_Mumma, can you help me practice? I like dancing a lots!" Roxy asks so sweetly_

"_Sure baby, I'd love to help you practice." Ange smiles, a single tear escapes her eye._

* * *

><p>There are no words how to express exactly how happy you made your mum today. She would have understood if you didn't like to dance like her, but to see you enjoying what she enjoys, made her day.<p>

Even after she started playing quidditch professionally with the Harpies, alongside your Aunt Ginny, she still danced. She taught me how to dance so I wouldn't _completely _embarrass myself at our wedding. Every now and again, we'll go out dancing, because I know it makes her happy. Quidditch is her escape, and Dancing is her therapy. As you grow older, I hope you find that one thing that you're absolutely brilliant at, whether it'd be dancing, or quidditch, or singing, or even practical joke pulling. No matter what it is, your mum and I will always give you all the love and support you need to make your dreams come true.

You've already danced your way into my heart,

Dad


	13. 2 July 2010

**Awww! Nobody guessed right…haha. Well, anyways, enjoy the chapter! I know I did.**

* * *

><p>2 July 2010<p>

Annie,

Guess who's spending the _whole _weekend with their favorite Uncle!

Your dad took Fred to France for the weekend to see some quidditch match, and your mum had some international sports conference thingy to go to, so I offered to watch you while everyone was away.

Yesterday, before your mum left, she gave me this big list of your allergies, favorite foods, fellytone numbers, and such. I told her not to worry. Who'd of thought that the carefree Angie Johnson would be such an overprotective parent?

That night, we did okay. I warmed up some of the pre-cooked meals your mum had already made, and we ate and talked. You told me about how you and your friend Ava Jordan had a play date and how much you like spending the night at your Uncle Ron's.

I slept on the couch, and at about three in the morning, you woke me up telling me you had a nightmare about a big, scary dragon. I sat you in my lap and told you that dragons aren't that scary, they're actually very kind and playful creatures. You didn't believe me at first, but after I told you the story about my all time favorite dragon, Norberta, and you seemed pretty convinced.

That next morning, according to your mum's monster list, I had to get you ready to go to your dance class. Thankfully you knew how to get there, because your mum's directions were NOT clear. We were just a tad late, but they hadn't started yet, so we were good.

I sat next to these two older muggle women who kept flirting with me.

I was really surprised to see how good of a dancer you were, considering you're only four. All of the other girls would fall or lose their balance, but you stood strong and tall.

After class, we went to Diagon Alley. Your mum had asked me to buy some potion ingredients for her at the apothecary shop. After I bought what your mum needed, we started to walk back towards the Leaky Cauldron, so we could make our way back home.

On the way, you asked if we could stop and get some ice cream.

* * *

><p>"<em>Please Uncle Charlie, Please?" you begged.<em>

"_Rox, your mum would have my head_ if she found out I gave you dessert before you had dinner!" I told you. Merlin knows I wasn't exaggerating.

"But Daddy always buys me ice cream after dance!" you exclaim.

"Really?" you nod continuously. I thought it over for a few seconds.

"_Okay, fine. But were only getting a small one!" You giggle and take off running inside the ice cream parlor. _

We get our ice creams and continue the walk home. When we get there, there's a light on. I can see it through the window from outside. I look around to see if any muggles were around, then I pull out my wand. I tell you to stay behind me as I slowly opened the door.

"_Who's in here!" I yelled_

"_Charlie?" asked an all too familiar voice._

_We. Were. So. Busted._

"_Mumma!" you screamed as you realized it was your mum._

* * *

><p>Your mum walked into the foyer, and gave you a big hug, almost dropping your double scoop chocolate ice cream cone on her shoulder.<p>

After you guys shared all of the 'I missed you' s and the kisses, your mum asked you to go wash your hands and get ready for dinner. After you left, she pounced at me. Me being me, I tried to play it off by acting as If I didn't know what was going on.

* * *

><p>"<em>Well, you're home early." I say nonchalantly.<em>

_"Yeah, they decided to postpone the conference until the first week of August." She says._

_Awkward silence._

"_You know I told you no sweets before dinner." She said abruptly, giving me the same stink eye she gives George whenever he does something wrong, plus the whole 'hand on hip' thing. _This _is why I'm not married._

"_Really? Was that on that list of stuff you gave me?" I faked confused._

"_Charles Weasley you know good and well I put that on that list!" She retorted._

_Shit._

"_She said George always gets her ice cream after dance lessons!" I exclaimed_

"_No, he doesn't."_

"_But she said-"_

"_CHARLIE! SHE'S FOUR!"_

"_So?"_

"_You're supposed to be the adult in all of this!"_

"_Well…yeah, you're right. Sorry." I admitted defeat._

_She walked over to me and gave me a hug as a peace offering. When we let go, she said,_

"_You know she's George's daughter. She's going to do or say anything to get what she wants. Getting quite good at it too…" She laughs_

* * *

><p>But it turns out she did the whole time. We were busted, but you, being the adorable four year old, weren't blamed. You're such a prankster like your dad.<p>

Speaking of your dear old dad, I was surprised to see how emotional he is. You see, I accidentally stumbled across your dad's collections of letters for you while I was looking or the key to the liquor cabinet while you were sleeping Friday night. (This is between us, though, got it?) I don't know what the future holds, but whatever you do, always remember that you mean the world to your dad. You mean the world to us Weasleys and Potters too, but your dad…you and Fred are everything to him.

Don't ever change.

I'll probably never babysit you _ever_ again, so I'll see you on Sunday!

Uncle Charlie!

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review!<strong>


	14. 29 September 2011

**Trust me, you're not dreaming! I really am updating my story! Sorry it's been super long time since, but I was failing my math class and I really needed to do whatever I could to bring up my grade. If I didn't, I'd lose out on going to The Hunger Games midnight premiere and getting a car for my sixteenth birthday in May…Thanks for everyone who's read and reviewed and subscribed to either me or my story. You make writing so worthwhile. But you will be happy to know that I spent a lot of my breaks in between study sessions coming up with new ideas, so I'm super excited to share that with you. Well, I'm just going to shut up now and let George do the talking…he has a lot of catching up to do too…Thanks and don't forget to Read and Review!**

* * *

><p>29 September 2011<p>

Dear Roxanne,

Hey, Rox! I know I haven't written you in a while, but I'm writing I'm big letter to kind of make up for all of the times I forgot to write.

I've been really busy with work, lately. I've opened another store in America, this time in Los Angeles, California. It's a really interesting place. The weather was so hot there, considering it was September! I had packed a bunch of jackets and hats, but I ended up buying some shorts and sunglasses because it apparently stays nice and warm all year round. I thought that was really nice. Maybe we should spend a winter holiday there, just to escape the harsh London winters? I don't know, I'd have to ask your mum. As much as I hate to admit it, she wears the trousers in our relationship.

Oh, and speaking of London, we don't live there anymore. Your mum and I felt we needed more space for you and Fred to grow up in, so at the end of last summer we bought a new house! It's a pretty big house in the Oxford countryside, with Wizard _and _Muggle residents. It's two stories, there's a big field, a quidditch pitch (a must, obviously), a garden for your mother (her latest obsession), and it's right by the lake. Everyone was taken aback when the found out that it was me that picked the house. Why they were, I don't know, but all I'm saying is don't judge a book by its cover.

In the new house, you and Fred have bigger rooms, so that's always nice, and your mum loves all the extra space because she loves to entertain. There's also a small workshop detached from the house, that's perfect for me developing new products for the shop. You hated the fact that we were moving. You yelled and you screamed and you begged to stay in the London house. I literally had to peel you off the wall, but after you saw the new house and the bigger yard, and all of the extra room you'd have to play in, you fell in love with it.

You and Fred started Muggle School at the beginning of the month and from how excited you guys talk about it, I can already tell you like it. You always come home with some drawing you made or something you wrote and that's always good to see you so happy. You keep mentioning this girl, Millicent. You tell your mum and me that she teases you and never lets you play with her and her friends on he schoolyard. Your mum said it all when she told you not to worry, this Millicent girl was only jealous of how great you were. You really liked her telling you that. You know why? Because the next day, you told Millicent that, and at about noon, I received a fellytone call saying you were in a fight at school. When I got to your school, you were sitting in the nurse's office, holding a bag to your cheek. I walked in the office, shut the door, sat down next to you on the cot, and said, "Rox, you know you weren't supposed to tell her what your mother had said." Your reply something I'll never forget: "I felt she needed to know the truth, that I was better than her. It's not my fault she didn't believe me…I had to do something." And to that, I had nothing to say. I guess the only thing to do was to give you the whole "violence is never the answer" speech, and buy you ice cream, hoping it will never happen again. Which it probably will, knowing how strongly you and Fred stand up for what you believe in.

You've been spending a lot more time with Fred and James. I guess you've got some of the prankster genes… when your mum had told me about how you tricked your Uncle Charlie into buying you ice cream, I honestly couldn't have been more proud. Of course I had to pretend (for your mother's sake, of course) that I was disappointed I you, but as soon as I shut your bedroom door, I gave you a big hug and a high five. I hope Fred and James don't totally corrupt your little innocent mind with all of their evil schemes, but I trust that Fred, looking out as your brother, wont purposely put you in the path of danger, or bring you back if you seem to go too far on the pranking.

In addition to James and Fred, you've been hanging out a lot with Ava, Uncle Lee and Aunt Alicia's daughter. She's the same age as Fred, so she's six too, but you and her get along great. You like to call Ava your imaginary sister. I always laugh because whenever you two are together, it reminds me of Alicia and your mum back in school. There's you, the strong tomboyish type, that was Angelina, and Alicia was a little bit more girly and reserved, that'll be Ava. Did you know Ava's middle name is Angelina? When we were at St. Mungo's when she was born, your mum had told me that during third year, she and Alicia had made a pact to name their daughters after the other person, and well Ava was born, and she didn't _exactly_ look like an Angelina, so Alicia and Lee named her Ava instead, making her full name Ava Angelina Jordan, in keeping with your mum and Alicia's pact. When you were born, your mum returned the favor, thus making you Roxanne Alicia Weasley. You and Ava have the same dark skin, making you look more like her than you look like Fred, so I guess you guys can be _imaginary_ sisters. It's just nice to see you have a role model close in age.

I'm really sorry I haven't written in awhile, Rox, and I promise to always squeeze some time in my days to write, even if its just a quick note. I love you so much, and I'm thinking about you always.

All My Love,

Dad

* * *

><p><strong>Remember, Reviews equal love, and who doesn't <em>love<em> love? **


	15. 8 April 2013

_**Sorry this update took longer than expected, but it's here, so yay!**_

* * *

><p>8 April 2013<p>

Dear Roxanne,

Secrets never last long.

Especially in our family.

My favorite example of this was when your Aunt Ginny and I found out she was pregnant with James on a Friday in October, and we told your Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, because we had chosen them James' godparents. That Sunday at the Burrow during dinner, we couldn't even get the chance to make an announcement because _your dad shouted from across the table._

"_Is this _announcement_ about how you knocked our sister up, Potter? If that's it, you can save it. Mr. and Mrs. Big Mouth over there," He pointed at Ron and Hermione. Ron looked up from his plate, his mouth full while Hermione just looked at George, wide-eyed. "already spilled the beans." _

_Ginny was furious._

* * *

><p>"<em>HOW COULD YOU? I THOUGHT WE COULD TRUST YOU!" she yelled, so loud that you could feel the vibrations from her voice.<em>

_Ron shrugged, and continued to eat his turkey leg, while Hermione (unsuccessfully) apologized, over and over again._

_After a few minutes, everyone at the table calmed down, a bit. That is until Charlie just had to open his mouth._

"_Harry, Gin, next time you have a secret, you should tell me. I'm a much better at keeping secrets." He twiddled his fork in the air. "For example, I haven't told anyone that George and Ange just found out that they're expecting."_

_Charlie realized what he said about a tad bit late. Audrey, Fleur, Bill and Percy did their best to keep from giggling._

"_George, Ange-" he started, but quickly cut off by,_

"_CHARLES WEASLEY! HOW COULD YOU?" Angelina, on the verge of tears, screamed at the top of her lungs, making the all of the kids playing in the sitting room jump with fright. _

_George put his hands around Angelina's shoulders, and rubbed her back soothingly. "Brilliant, Charlie. That's just so _bloody_ brilliant. We were going to tell everyone after dinner. Is there anyone else's secrets you'd like to tell, while we're at it?" George replied, crossly._

"_Geez, I didn't mean to spill your secret, It just sort of came out." Charlie said._

"_Wow! Two more grandkids!" Molly, trying to ease the obvious tension, got up and walked over to Ginny and gave her a tight squeeze. "It's really amazing, both your kids will be very close in age!" she rounded the table to do the same to Angelina._

_The rest of the night, Charlie, Ron, and Hermione got the cold shoulder treatment from two, very, very angry mothers-to-be._

* * *

><p>Why I say that, is because I think this we might have broken the record for longest secret kept between Weasleys. Right know, everyone knows about the letters you dad has been writing you since you were born. Let's see if I can get this right:<p>

Your mum told Hermione and Ginny, when they took lunch together, not too long ago.

Ginny had told Fleur, who naturally told Bill. Bill had let it casually slip to me when I stopped by the bank to make a deposit to my vault.

Hermione had told Ron, in a desperate attempt to get him to do something like that for Rose and Hugo.

Ron told Charlie and Percy at the Leaky, when Charlie had come home for the weekend, but Charlie had somehow already knew.

Percy had told Audrey, who then had told Molly, in your dad's defense, after she made a comment how apathetic your dad could be sometimes.

And naturally, your Grandmum told your Granddad.

But the most miraculous part about this, is that this never got back to George.

We all know, but he doesn't know that we know. Get it? You're a smart girl, I'm sure you will.

Just a heads up, be prepared to get letters from everyone. I'm pretty sure everyone wants to contribute to your dad's collection. So here I am, just doing my part.

The other day, James, Al, and I had to pick up a few things in Diagon Alley, so we decided to stop by the shop.

It was right before closing, so the shop was practically empty. Your dad and I talked about work, and family and stuff while Fred, Al and James played in the store. Then you came down, handed your dad a letter. I didn't get a chance to say hello, you practically shoved the letter in your dad's hand and ran upstairs to the flat above the shop. But were you wearing…glasses?

* * *

><p>"<em>Is she okay?" I asked<em>

"_She's fine, just a tad bit touchy after we had to get her glasses." George leaned on the counter._

"_Oh, because I saw them on her, and I thought I was imaging things. Couldn't believe my eyes." I chuckled. "No pun intended!" I added after George had started laughing._

"_Yeah. Rox's teacher wanted to meet with us, and she told us that Rox seemed to be having some difficulty reading in class. The glasses are just for reading, writing, and doing her homework and such, but she absolutely loathes them." _

"_I did too, but eventually you start to grow into them. They become you in a way." I absentmindedly touched my glasses._

"_Gee, Potter. Got a soft spot for glasses, do you?" George teased._

A while later, you came back downstairs, letting your dad know that your mum had called to let them know that dinner was almost ready. You tried to rush back up, but James saw you. I couldn't help but overhear.

"_Hey Rox!" James called._

"_Hey." You said_

"_Are you wearing…you have to wear glasses now?" He laughed_

_You shyly looked at the ground. "Not all the time, just for reading and stuff."_

"_Glasses don't suit you at all. They make you look funny."_

"_What?"_

"_Why would anyone want to play with someone who had four eyes?" James toppled over in laughter._

_You took one look at James and ran up the stairs._

* * *

><p>Obviously James was way out of line, and I yelled at him, and such, but I didn't.<p>

I'm not a very intimidating parent, believe it or not.

So, I did the next best thing.

I told his mother. She's _way_ more intimidating.

James was punished (obviously), and he had to apologize to you. The next time we saw you again was at the Burrow, and you gladly accepted his apology. I couldn't help but notice an evil glint in your eyes, the same glint your dad or your Uncle Fred would get when they were up to something.

My suspicion had been confirmed. Or so I thought.

After playing outside for a bit, James suddenly comes running inside, screaming for me and his mum. We leave the dining room table to see him in the sitting room, sporting a particularly nasty black eye.

Ginny, your mum and all of your other aunts freaked out.

Me, your dad, and all of your uncles just stood there like idiots.

When asked what had happened, James had been just as confused as all of us.

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't know! I remember playing with Fred and Louis when Roxy showed me her telescope." James said as he pressed a cold face towel on his eye.<em>

"_Telescope? Roxy doesn't own a telescope." Angelina said confused_

* * *

><p>Something in Hermione had clicked, and as soon as she got it, I did too.<p>

* * *

><p>'<em>James, <em>please_ tell me you didn't look through the telescope." Hermione said frantically. "TELL ME YOU DIDN'T!" she shook the kid's shoulders._

* * *

><p>Just then, you walked in.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Roxanne! What happened to James?" Angelina asked, hand on hip.<em>

_Roxanne looked at James and winced._

"_Whoa! What happened to you?" she screamed_

"_That telescope you gave me punched me in the eye!" James yelled_

"_I didn't know that telescope punched people in they eye!" she retorted, but then added, "Serves you right, calling me four eyes! Look at you, you only have one eye!" She laughed._

* * *

><p>Turns out, you had no idea about the boxing telescope. Said you found it in your dad and Uncle Fred's room up in the Burrow. In a desperate attempt to flee the situation, George left to get the Bruise Removal Paste and Ron, Bill, and Charlie went with him.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Roxanne Alicia Weasley, you know better than that!" Angelina scolded<em>

"_Mumma, I didn't know, I swear!" Roxanne cried, "I only was going to give him a canary cream, I promise!"_

* * *

><p>Your mum let you go back outside and play, because she honestly didn't know what to do. She says, she always thought Fred was going to be the more difficult one, mostly because he takes more after your dad, than you do. She always says, that you'll be the death of her (in a jokingly way, of course).<p>

That's why everyone likes being around you Rox, because honestly you always keep us guessing. We think we have you all figured out, but then you go and prove us wrong. You look like this sweet, innocent little girl, but you're this force to be reckoned with.

Let me be the one to say that no one in our family doubts your amazing retaliation skills.

Let me also say that no one in their right mind will _ever_ mess with you after this.

Roxy, you are such an amazing person. You are crazy smart for someone who's almost seven, and very cunning, but you are also super protective and passionate. You'll fight for what you believe in, and you'll fight for who you love. Kind of like me, in a way. Kind of like both your parents.

I'm sorry if this sounds really cheesy, but I'm no good at writing heartfelt letters (ask Aunt Ginny if you don't believe me), but I try.

Roxy, to keep this short and simple please:

Try to be on your best behavior for your mum. It's killing her.

Save punishment for the professionals (by that I mean adults)

Stay you, don't ever change for anybody. We'll always support you and your dreams.

Can you do that, for me?

I feel bad for the idiot who has enough nerve to break your heart. That boy'll end up in St. Mungo's

Uncle Harry

_**Reviews?**_


	16. August 2014

**I felt the story needed some conflict, so here it is! I don't own anything you recognize!**

* * *

><p>George,<p>

I hope everything is running smoothly, over there in Australia with the new shop and all. Please don't forget to have Fred in bed at a decent hour, and make sure there is at least some kind of green vegetable in each of his meals. Everything over here is running smoothly, so there's no reason to worry (not like you ever do though). Rox won't admit it, but she misses you too. She's been spending a lot of her time with Ava and Rose, but I know she's bored without you two here. Maybe when you get back, you can spend the weekend with Rox? You rarely get to see her because you're always with Fred. Well, I don't know, I'm only suggesting. Tomorrow, my dad's going to take her and I to the ballet down in London. I'm really excited, and she is too.

I miss my boys so much, and I can't wait to see you on Friday.

Love you so much Georgie,

Ange

* * *

><p>Angie,<p>

Don't worry. I have all of that covered. Fred's been living off of diet consisting only leafy greens and sleeping for exactly 8 hours. Just kidding. Just because I'm the fun parent, doesn't mean I'm just gonna disregard all of the rules you set. Fred is really enjoying all of this. He's a really good travel partner. Taking a real interest in the family business, he is. Maybe we're looking at the next owner of Weasley's Wizard Wheeze's? I don't know if I'll have time when Fred and I get home, because I have to do the books for both the Diagon Alley and Hogsmede stores, and then Fred and I are going to a quidditch match with Harry and James. But maybe the week after, we can hang out. Oh, and have fun at the ballet. I'm sure you two will love it. Tell your dad hello for me!

Miss you guys.

Love you,

George.

(P.S- Fred says to tell you and Rox Hi, and although he didn't say it, he misses you guys too.)

* * *

><p>Georgie,<p>

Hey! I'm glad you two are having fun. Bring us back some souvenirs! I hope you enjoy the weather over, it's been nice during the day, but we've been having some cool nights.

George, please promise you won't get mad at me. Promise, because I'm being completely serious.

Why don't you make anytime for Roxy anymore? She asked me yesterday why Fred always gets to go on business trips with you, while she has to stay home. I didn't know what to say, because frankly, I have the same question. I know you and Fred share the whole father/son bonding thing, but where does she fit in the equation? She's tired of being left behind, George. I've noticed it a lot recently and I hadn't said anything, because I thought you'd pick up on it, but you haven't. When she was born, and you held her for the first time, you told her that you'd teach her how to fly, and you'd spend time with her, you'd _be_ there for her. The other day, we were picking up some things in Diagon Alley and I caught her staring at the brooms in the Quidditch Supply Shop, so feeling bad (because you kept promising to take her to get her first broom), I bought her one. She was happy, but I know she wanted to do this with you. Ever since Fred got older, you've been spending less and less time with her. I know you have to do work and stuff for the shop, but it could wait a day. She just wants to spend time with you, that's all.

I love you, and I hope you understand.

Ange

* * *

><p>Angelina,<p>

I do spend time with Rox. Yes, maybe not as much as I used to, but I don't exclude her from everything. The reason Fred and I spend so much time together is that we both share the same interests and stuff. Fred and I like pranks and jokes, while you and Rox are all into dance, and the opera, and music. I think that you guys should hang out more often, because you guys share those interests. I feel bad about not going with Rox to get her first broom. It's just that I had all of this paperwork and I had already promised Fred that we could go into Hogsmede and hang out. If it'll make you happy, I'll promise to spend some more time with her, okay?

George

* * *

><p>Angelina put her hands on her mouth and took a long sigh. Why couldn't he see what he was doing to his daughter? His <em>only<em> daughter? She got up from the kitchen table, walked to the drawer besides the oven and pulled out another piece of parchment. She walked back to the table, sat down, and began to write.

* * *

><p>George<p>

You know what, whatever. If you're going to have an attitude about it, then I don't want to talk about it anymore. You should want to hang out with your daughter because you love her, not because I nagged you to do it. One day, you're going to resent this, George Weasley. Row maybe only 8, but she's really smart.

Angelina

* * *

><p>After her owl, Freya, took off, Angelina stared out of the window, looking at the beautiful night sky. "I hope you take the hint, George. Hope you do." She mumbled to herself.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So, how'd you like it? Did I make George too much of a jerk? Let me know!<strong>


	17. 22 October 2016

**Hey Guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm sorry that I haven't been updating as often as I should. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, or added this to their subscriptions list. Well, I'd like to take this time to address some reviews:**

_**mystique101**_** – **Will do! :)

_**Bookworm41**_** - **No problem! I totally understand. All of the George/Roxanne drama will definitely resurface, and then you'll find out what his deal was. Just hold on! I promise it'll get better (not the drama, the whole situation).

_**Hope-W – **_I never thought about that. I hope you don't mind that I used your idea? I'm glad you think Angelina's right, because she (always, well at least most of the time) is.

_**J-star Black – **_Thanks, because I honestly felt I did a crappy job with that chapter. I really appreciate your enthusiasm so far.

_**ILoveSiriusBlack4 – **_I have a friend, whose parents did this for her. My parents like to take pictures, but I would have liked the letter idea a whole lot more!

_**NewSlove – **_I'm glad you liked Harry's letter! And I totally agree, If Ron had been doing that for Rose, it would of felt a little unreal.

_**AjGirl15 – **_I think you might like this update…_ {winks}_

* * *

><p>22 October 2016<p>

Dear Journal,

Does it make me a bad sister to say that I'm glad Fred started Hogwarts this year?

I hope not.

It's nice to have mum and dad to myself, for the first time in my life. Don't get me wrong, I miss Fred dearly, but dad finally has time to be with me. Yesterday, dad took off work, and we spent the day in London. That was fun, I guess. It was a little awkward though. It seemed, I dunno… a little forced. I know I missed spending time with my dad, but it was never like this a couple years ago. I can't help but feel jealous when I see everyone else and their dad: Vic, Dom, and Uncle Bill, Lily and Uncle Harry, Molly, Lucy, and Uncle Percy, Rose and Uncle Ron. Why can't me and dad be like that?

Well, speaking of Uncle Ron, he's kinda been like my surrogate father in a way. Whenever dad's off with Fred doing _merlin knows what, _He always includes me in whatever he and Rose go do, so I'm not left out. I don't know if mum let him know what was going on (mum is such a gossip, sometimes!) or what, but it's nice to have a fatherly figure, even though it's not my actual father.

I'm really trying to connect with him, but it never works. Much mum's (and my own) disappointment, I quit dance. I think that maybe if I show more interest in jokes and stuff, he'll want to be around me more. My last class is next Wednesday, and I can honestly say I'm going to miss it. But if quitting dance will bring me closer to dad, then it's a sacrifice I have to make.

I hope things get better.

Soon.

Roxy

* * *

><p>Hey Rox!<p>

I hope everything at home is running smoothly. It should be, cause I'm not there! Hogwarts is the coolest place in the ENTIRE world, way better than Dad and Uncle Harry and Ron make it sound in all their stories. I wish that they'd let first years on the team, because I know I'm way better than some of the kids on the team.

Being you, I know you're going to ask like a TRILLION questions, so I have taken the liberty to pre-answer any question you might be asking:

My favorite class is Transfiguration. Sure, it's kinda complicated, but the end result is always awesome

Yes, it's true. James and I already have about 50 detentions under our belt since the start of the year. Pretty impressive, right?

Ava is not my girlfriend, and any amount of teasing will not change that fact. She's just a female friend. Just because at the platform, I accidently called her my girlfriend, I didn't mean it like that. She's my GIRL FRIEND, not GIRLFRIEND Were not at all mushy like Teddy and Vic. Were more like you and Joshua.

I can't think of any more questions you might ask.

I hope you're taking advantage of me not being there. I love dad, but I feel like all he ever wants to do is spend time with me. Wonder why?

Tell mum I said Happy Birthday, tomorrow!

See you at Christmas!

F

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Dare I say, hate it? Leave me a review! <strong>

**Also, if you'd like to request a letter from a character, to Roxanne, let me know as well! I'd be really happy to honor your request!**

**Heart, Fantabulousz**


	18. 1 September 2017

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! That was the most reviews I've gotten for any one chapter! It's always great to hear feedback. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>1 September 2017<p>

Roxanne,

Today's finally the day.

The day you finally get to go to Hogwarts.

For the first time in so long, our house will be empty.

Most parents dream of the day that they can get away from the constant chaos that comes with raising kids, to finally get some much needed peace and quiet.

To me, that's more like a nightmare. I'm gonna miss you so much.

The past few months have been pretty rocky between you and I, and I'm sorry about that. It's just…Rox, you need to know, I REALLY miss your Uncle Fred. And I sorta found a little bit of him in your brother, and I got carried away. I was beginning to think that he was him. Seeing Fred so young and carefree reminds me a lot of your Uncle Fred and myself. So much that I forgot about the wonderful daughter that I have.

Reality didn't start to hit me until I noticed how much time you were spending with your Uncle Ron and not me. You looked at him like you used to look at me, with admiration and love. I couldn't help but feel jealous. I hated the sight of my brothers and their daughters. To see them all so happy, just made me hurt inside. I know it hurt you too.

Looking back, I saw all of the warning signs: you became more reserved, spending more and more time alone, avoiding me all of the time. But what did I do? Nothing. I was really surprised when your mum told me you quit dance. Your mum was heartbroken to say the least. It was her dream to see you up on that stage, dancing, just like she did at your age. When I asked her what your reason for quitting was, she said that you felt that you should "try something new". Roxy, I can't help but wonder if you quit dance to be closer to me. Please, _please_, tell me you didn't. I don't think I could live with myself if I did.

It's about four in the morning tight now, In just a few hours, you, Freddie, and your mum will be up and getting ready to leave for school. How your Grandmum and Granddad could do it, send each of their kids off to school, knowing you'll won't see them until Christmas Holiday, I'll never know. When we get to the platform, I don't know who'll be crying more: your mum, Grandmum, or me.

Okay, well now that I got the more difficult stuff outa the way, let's end this letter on a slightly better note:

Rox, make sure James and Fred share the Mauderer's Map with you.

Be good; try not to get into too many fights.

Don't feel obligated to break my and Uncle Fred's detention record (541, to be exact)

Make awesome friends. I have no worries with you in that department. You and your mum are social butterflies.

Right before we leave to go to King's Cross, we'll chat, and I'll give you the basic overview of this letter, that way you still know that you're loved by your dear old dad.

Have fun, be safe, and enjoy your Hogwarts years, because a lot of your fondest memories will be made here.

I love you so much, and I'm sorry for forgetting about you,

Dad.

* * *

><p>That night, Roxanne's golden brown tawny owl, Cleo, pecked the window of George and Angelina's bedroom, letter attached to her foot. Angelina got up from the chair she was sitting in moved towards the wall to open the window. She untied the letter, and Cleo soon took off back towards the Hogwarts Castle.<p>

"George! It's a letter from Rox! Come here!" Angelina yelled.

George, who had been in the bathroom brushing his teeth, came into the main part of the room, toothbrush in hand, with a mouth full of foamy toothpaste. He walked right behind his wife and began to read:

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I made it! I'm a Gryffindor! I'm so excited right now! The hat took nearly 20 minutes trying to decide what house to put me in. Apparently I have the charisma of a Slytherin, the dedication of a Hufflepuff, the brains of a Ravenclaw, the bravery of a Gryffindor. It ultimately decided on Gryffindor, and I'm glad it did. Now I'm with James and Ava, and Fred, in the best house ever! Rose and Al made it into Ravenclaw. I was a little upset, but when I think about, I think that Ravenclaw suits their know-it-all attitudes well. Well, I gotta run! I'll write you soon! Love you guys._

_Love,_

_Roxy_

George and Angelina smiled with delight, and moved into a tight embrace. For the first time in a while, things were starting to look good again.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	19. 3 June 2018

**Hey guys! Sorry about the delay! I hope you really enjoy this chapter! This is for Sheldon Potter who requested a letter from Hermione!**

* * *

><p>3 June 2018<p>

Roxanne,

I hope you and Rose are enjoying your last few weeks of term. I bet you two are very excited for the summer holiday!

I don't know if you already know, but your parents will both be out of town on business when term ends, so your Uncle Ron and I will pick up you and Rose up at the platform. Fred will be leaving with Harry and Ginny, because your parents figured he'd like to spend his first week home from school with his best friend. Just yesterday your mum dropped off some extra things at our house. Just some extra clothes, bathing suit, the necessities. She didn't bring too much, figuring you had most of your belongings in your school trunk.

I have some pretty fun things lined up for the week, like a trip to the beach, and the park. On Friday night, while your Uncle Ron and Hugo are at the Cannon's game, I've arranged to get tickets to the ballet, to see Swan Lake. (Your mum told me it was your favorite!) Rose has never been to the ballet before, but after you described it to her, after you went, she's been begging me non-stop to take her, so now she'll finally get her chance.

Well, I hope to see you and Rosie in just a few weeks time. Study hard for your final exams. I know you girls are only second years, but those test scores are still vital to your academic success. Send Rosie, as well as everyone else my love.

Aunt Hermione

* * *

><p>Rox,<p>

I'm really sorry that your mum and I won't make it to the platform to pick you and your brother up this year. If there was anyway I could make it, trust me I'd be there. Same goes for your mum as well. The Minister for Magic fell in love with the new line of fireworks, I just recently developed, and asked me to personally demonstrate them. I tried, numerous times to decline, but the man won't take no for an answer…talk about persistence.

Your mum has some fancy Quidditch World Summit-thingy to go to in Berlin to plan for the upcoming World Cup. (A right mess your mum is right now. It's funny how something that only comes around once every four years can stress this woman out so much. I wanna help her, but you know what happens when your mum gets to stressed out. Not at all a pretty sight.)

I hope your doing well, and I know your Aunt Hermione probably sent you a letter about studying for your finals, but don't take it to heart. You're only a second year, don't sweat it too much.

Mum and me love you lots! See you the second week of summer holiday!

Love Dad

* * *

><p>Dear Dad,<p>

It's okay. You and mum both have pretty important jobs, and I know you have to make sacrifices. Have fun in Beijing, and tell mum I said have fun in Germany. You both better bring me and Freddie some souvenirs back something to make up for our delayed reunion.

I thought it was funny when you mentioned studying for finals. You and Aunt Hermione both mentioned it, but she said the exact opposite of what you said…

When you guys get back, do you think we could maybe take a trip into London, just the two of us? I miss spending time with you. And it's not fair, because Fred and James are allowed into Hogsmede now, and they can see you on weekends! Urgh.

Well, hope to see you soon. (AND DON'T FORGET MY SOUVINEIR!)

Roxy

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	20. 15 December 2019

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's a journal entry form Roxanne during her third year.I really hope you like this. It was really interesting to write, seeing that I got to enter Roxanne's head for a bit... I hope you enjoy this chapter. Next chapter will include letters from Molly and Arthur, so stay tuned! Don't forget to review! Oh, and thank you to all who have have already reviewed, and who keep reviewing. You make writing so worthwhile! Thanks, fantabulousz!**

* * *

><p>15 December 2019<p>

Dear Journal,

I have a secret.

Aside from dance, I like to sing. Okay, I know that is the weirdest secret to confess, but it's completely and utterly true.

Like everyone else, I tend to sing in the shower, and I have my favorite songs on the wireless, but I like I like the sound of my voice, and I think it's pretty good. I think I may even want to pursuit a carrer as a singer or something, maybe even go to one of those professional schools.

Will anyone else hear my singing voice? Most likely, NO.

First off, what will society think? I'm a WEASLEY and last time I checked, Weasley's don't sing or dance…they're ace Quidditch players, and heroes that save the world from Dark Lords. Everyone will think I'm some dainty-little girly girl who likes rainbows and unicorns and boys. I don't want people to see me as weak, because then they'll try to take advantage of me. They'll all think I'm just doing this singing thing for more attention, and trust me, I'm not.

What will my family think? I do care what they think, especially James. I've always looked up to him, and his opinions matters a lot to me. I like being one of the boys, with him and Fred, and all of their friends.

Oh, and right before school started, at family dinner, Grandmum asked Dom what she planned to do after she graduated. Dom, receiving a near perfect score on her OWLS, served as a prefect, and our future head girl, said she plans to go the fashion industry.

It was dead silent after she said that, but it didn't last too long, because it was immediately followed by Aunt Fleur yelling at her in French at the top of her lungs. I didn't really understand what she was saying, but I picked up a few words and phrases from what little French I _do_ know. It was something along the lines of "failure" and "wasting seven years of education" and "disappointment".

She showed everyone her sketches, and they were really good, but nobody (but us kids) supported her decision to pursuit a career in fashion. She probably knew they weren't going to back her decision, so apparently she had already applied, and was accepted to the Wizarding Design School in London, all before the news ever made it's way to the dinner table.

My biggest concern is that that will happen to me, should I choose to go public with this "secret talent" thing. The adults either give Dom the cold shoulder, or an option to change her career path, but nothing changes her mind. I heard her talking to one of her friends at breakfast, and she's moving in with Teddy and Vic after graduation, till she can get a place of her own.

It's just an awkward situation, because all of the kids are stuck in between the two sides. It's practically a warzone, _Team I support Dom _and _Team I think Dom is making a horrible Decision_. I'm obviously on Dom's side, because who knows? I may be in her situation, given a few years time.

But journal, you should know how great singing and dancing makes me feel. I feel like nothing bad can ever touch me. I feel so…_free. _Quidditch is great, and I love it, but it'll never make me feel the same as singing and dancing. I wanna tell someone about this so badly! It's really hard trying to keep this a secret. I have to use the invisibility cloak to sneak into the music store in Hogsmeade, and lie to everyone about where I've been. I've been secretly owl ordering musical theory and songbooks from all around the world, just so I can study the different types of music and learn them all. I need to find somewhere to put all of the books though, maybe like an abandoned broom closet on the seventh floor…

I just wish I could step out of the limelight for just a minute or two, that way I wouldn't have to worry so much about what other people think about me, and the decisions I make.

I really want this, but _what_ am I prepared to sacrifice for it?

Rox

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review!<strong>


	21. February 2020

**Yeah! I posted twice in one week! I hope you really enjoy this chapter! It features a lot of other people! I posted this tonight, because my 16th Birthday is Monday, and I'm going to be busy all next week! (Happy Bday to me!) Well, anyways, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>1 February 2020<p>

Roxy,

Please, Rox. Please. I know that you said that you didn't want to go, but I think that you should definitely reconsider going to the Valentine's Ball. I'm sure someone will ask you, and I can even send you a dress…please? It would make me so happy. You are such a beautiful young woman, and I'd hate for you to just waste away in the Gryffindor common room, when everyone else will be out having the time of their lives.

It'd mean the world to me if you went.

Mum

* * *

><p>5 February 2020<p>

Dear Roxanne,

I think that going to the dance would be a great opportunity to mingle amongst your fellow peers. Back when I was your age, my school didn't have dances, and I always felt I missed out on the chance to go hang out with my classmates, in a pretty ball gown. Trust me, as someone who didn't get to experience a formal ball,that it makes me sad that I never got the chance to go to one. The only one's I have ever been to were all at the Ministry, with your uncle, and I always hated being the only muggle there. Please consider it. If It helps, I can pick out a dress for you, and ask Lucy to do your hair?

Aunt Audrey

* * *

><p>7 February 2020<p>

Rox,

In your mum and dad's sixth year, I went to Yule Ball.

It was a really unique experience, for only being thirteen. I couldn't go stag, I had to have a date who was a fourth year or higher, and Neville (or Professor Longbottom, I guess I should say), had asked me. I didn't say yes right away, but after your Grandmum had written me, asking me to go, I decided to. That was one if the best decisions I have ever made. It was so much fun, with all of the lights and decorations. The Weird Sisters even performed! So basically, you should definitely go, because you never know what might happen, or who might be there. It's just a great way to kill a Saturday night. You, know what, maybe I'll stop by Madame Malikin's on the way in from work tomorrow, and look for a dress for you.

Aunt Ginny

* * *

><p>10 February 2020<p>

Ma chère nièce _(my dearest niece)_,

Please consider going to the ball. It would make your mother very proud. Your mother only wants you to experience all of the great things Hogwarts has to offer. We had dances at Beuaxbatons all of the time, and they were so much fun. The only ones who didn't attend them were the ones in the infirmary, and the ones getting disciplined. There are so many reasons to attend this Valentine's Ball. What if you meet your true love there? It is a Valentine's dance, is it not? You know, I think that there is a trunk in the attic filled with some old ball gowns of mine that might fit you. I'll go check and let you know.

J'espère que vous changez d'avis _(I hope you change your mind)_,

Tante Fleur

* * *

><p>11 February 2020<p>

Roxanne,

Rose is really upset that you wont be joining her to the dance. She really wanted to go with you and Albus and Scorpious. (Yes, she has mentioned to me on several occasions that you and Scorpious don't get along, but I think you need to start opening your eyes- she likes him and I think he may like her back. You and Rose are best friends, and there is no rule that says that you have to like her boyfriend, but as her closest friend and cousin, you do have to tolerate it.)

Can you please go to the dance? If not for your mum, can you go for Rose? She wants you there, that way you guys can talk about it, and be in the loop about everything that might have happened that night. Don't worry about the dress, and the shoes, and the hair. I can run out to this cute little boutique in Muggle London, and pick you up some heels and a dress, and on the way in, I'll get some hair potion, because you have hair almost as curly and unruly as mine.

Another reason to consider going to the dance, would be that it'll give everyone the chance to see you as a beautiful girl, and not so much the fearless, tomboy, who likes to play quidditch and go out pranking with the boys. Youre getting to that age, when you start to recognize boys, not as friends, but as something more than that.

Please think about it.

Aunt Hermione

* * *

><p>12 February 2020<p>

Roxy

Can you please just go to the dance? I'm sick of your mum complaining that you won't go. I promise they are so much fun. You get to hang out with everyone, and meet lots of cute boys, and it's just a good time. Ava is really excited to be going, and she really wants you to go with her and your brother. (Can you believe that he asked her? That has to be really awkward for you. Your brother and your best friend/god sister going to the Valentine's ball together…who would have guessed it?) Well, anyways please go to ball. Should you choose to go, I have a friend that designs dresses, and I'd be happy to get you one.

Love always,

Your Godmother Alicia!

* * *

><p>12 February 2020<p>

Annie, darling

Balls and dances happen so very rarely, and It would make me and your mum really happy Roxanne, if you were to choose to go. I can have Neville take everyone's picture and send it to me, and put it in the family album. Dances are fun ways to meet new people, and get to have a little fun, outside of being in the common room, or at quidditch matches. It was at one that I met your grandfather! Please give it a chance. If not for your mum, then for your Grandmum.

Love you all the same,

Grandmum Molly

(Oh, and by the way, I have plenty of dresses in the attic. I'll find one that I think suits you the best, and send it to you!)

* * *

><p>13 February 2020<p>

Annie,

I know your mum and your aunts and your Grandmum have all been writing you, trying to get you to go to this ball. I'm not going to try to convince you as well, but I'd like you to know, that no matter what you choose to do, we'll all support you in your decision. Who says you even _have_ to? It's more sof a social thing, and youre not that type of person, I've noticed. You have your immediate group of friends, and your family and that's it, and there's nothing wrong with that. I just hope that whatever decision you choose to make, you choose it because you, want it, not because someone else wants it for you.

Granddad Arthur

* * *

><p>13 February 2020<p>

Dom,

Sorry if I woke you up, but I need your help.

I know it's super late at night, and It's last minute, but I need a dress, shoes, and all of the little baubles and things for tomorrow night's Valentine's Ball. Maybe you can and help me get ready as well? I know it's so short notice, but it'd mean the world to me. Plus, it's kinda free advertisement for you. What do you think?

Roxy

* * *

><p>Rox<p>

Say no more. I'm on it. Meet you first thing tomorrow morning. I'm _always_ up for a challenge.

Dom

* * *

><p>15 February 2020<p>

Dom!

Thanks so much for helping me out so short notice! That dress was a huge hit, and it was the most beautiful thing I've ever worn. Everyone was in shock when I walked into the Great Hall. I'm pretty sure I broke up few couples that night, I was such a looker. I'm really glad I went. I made some new friends, and I danced with some cute (did I just say that?) Ravenclaw guys, and got to hang out with the family. I made sure I let everyone knew who made my dress. Dom, I have no doubt in my mind that you will be a success one day. They'll come around, once they really see how talented you are. I'm almost positive that Uncle Harry, Ron, Charlie and my dad support you fully, but were too afraid of their wives to say something. Hang in there. We all have complete faith in you.

Thanks a million!

Roxy

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are an awesome sixteenth birthday gift!<strong>


	22. 2 June 2020

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry it took me FOREVER to update. I had terrible writer's block, and I had finals, and just a crazy hectic life. So I hope you really enjoy this chapter, because it kind of leads into Roxanne's fifth year and A LOT will happen. Also, I have came up with another Roxanne story I'm thinking about starting, but I haven't came up with a date to publish it. It kinda follows the same story line, only some events are a little different. Okay, enough about that! I think I've made you wait long enough! I don't own anything you recognize, and ENJOY! :)**

* * *

><p>2 June 2020<p>

Dear Roxanne,

It's strange to see what a beautiful young woman you are turning into.

I hate it even.

You're going to turn fifteen soon.

Fifteen.

Wow.

This summer, as you probably already know, were _all_ taking a family vacation in Spain. (And when I say _all_ of us, I do mean _ALL _of us.) James, Fred, and Louis are already talking about chatting up all of the Spanish girls, and all of your aunts and your mum are all excited about all the shopping they can do. You and Rose are already mentally on the beach, lounging in the sun. Everyone's really excited about this trip. I just hope it's not as bad as the time we went to Paris for Christmas holiday. And we thought the paparazzi in England was bad…

Your Uncle Tony and Aunt Sophia let us borrow their vacation home. You know, that HUGE castle overlooking the sea? I don't know if you remember, but you and Fred were four and five when we were last there. But anyways, the castle's big enough for all twenty-six of us to stay comfortably. Private property, with the strongest protection wards money can buy. I don't the press will be such an issue, this time.

You've been very secretive lately and I don't know what's up. Your mum keeps telling me to let you be, that at this age it's expected for you to want more privacy. Everything's just been really weird lately. You don't write home as often anymore, Fred's letters stopped altogether. Your mum's been stressed out at work, a rival joke shop opened in Diagon Alley last month, and large amounts of galleons keep disappearing from the family account. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?

You've been spending a lot more time with Dominique and Rose, than with James and Fred. Not that that's a bad thing, it's just it seems you traded in being one of the boys with being one of the girls. James, from what I can tell, is royally pissed off. James, is one of those blokes who likes to be in control, the leader. That's not necessarily a bad thing, it's just that sometimes the control and power can get to his head a bit. _Trust me, when It comes to guys, I'm an expert._

From an unbiased, third-party point of view, it looks like James is just as upset about you turning into a young woman as I am.

Did you know that James, Fred, and Dom were once a trio? That was back when you were very little, and Dom was a tomboy. The three of them did everything together, practically inseparable. That is, until Dom started to show interest in clothes, and boys, and makeup, and other such girly things. In simpler terms, she grew out of the tomboy phase, and James believed he lost one of his friends, and quickly wrote Dom off, replacing her with you.

And now, the cycle is starting to repeat itself, with you growing out of your tomboyish stage. The only real problem I see is that when James finally writes you off, it's going to hurt you more than it hurt Dom because you look up to James and your brother, their opinions greatly matter to you. And if you're deemed unworthy in their eyes, knowing you, you'd most likely conform back to the set of rules James had set for you.

So what I'm trying to get across is don't let anyone dictate your life. Don't let society (or even family, at times) hold you back from achieving whatever you want to achieve. If your uncle Fred and I had gave into society's belief about our futures, we'd have been sweeping floors at the ministry, and you and I both know that was_ not_ going to happen.

I love James just as much as I love you and Fred and all of your other cousins, but you just need to watch out for people like that. I'm sure he doesn't do it intentionally, he just doesn't want to lose you. He's not that quite fond of change. Somewhere deep down, he misses hanging out with Dominique, and she does too. I just hope that they eventually make up. There shouldn't be any bad relationships within a family, especially ours. Blood is always thicker than water. That's why me and your Uncle Charlie are practically begging Bill and Fleur to acknowledge Dom's career choice.

They've seen the sketches, they saw your dress. Everyone knows that she has talent, they just don't want her to get hurt. Although some of us adults haven't publically voiced our opinions, it doesn't mean were not on her side. Deep down, I guess, we all are on her side, it's just some of us need more convincing than others.

Enjoy the summer, Rox, because come September, you will be in O.W.L mode. I always said Fred and I should have received 'Exceeds Expectations' in every subject, considering we exceeded expectations by just showing up to take the exam.

Good luck, even though you and Freddie are incredibly smart, and don't need it. Merlin knew I did.

Love you so much,

Dad

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS? PRETTY PLEASE?<strong>


	23. 15 June 2021

**Sorry. This took longer than expected. I've been working on a lot of stuff for this story, and I kinda forgot to update it. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>15 June 2021<p>

Dear Journal,

Today, or I guess yesterday, was the BEST day I've ever had.

So far, at least.

So, we've been on vacation here in Spain, for like almost an entire week, and nobody will let any of us kids go out into the city and explore. I know the press would have a field day, should we decide to by ourselves, so last night, while trying to curve our boredom, all thirteen of us cousins played a game of hide and seek in the MASSIVE castle my Aunt Sophia and Uncle Anthony call a vacation home. So, Dom and I were making our way down into the dungeons, when we stumbled into a cupboard filled of premade potions.

Okay, I know what I did was wrong, but I had Dom help me find the Polyjuice potion. It was a perfect plan because after dinner, all the adults were going out dancing while Vic and Teddy watched everyone else. So, when we found it, we ran back to Valarie's (my horrible, maternal cousin, who's such a stupid Slytherin, who's best friends with Gemma Nott, my arch-enemy) room, where Dom, Rose, and I were staying. I found one of Valarie's hairbrushes, and plucked a hair from it. We mixed the two components, with the help of Dom, who is freakin' awesome in potions. Once it was ready, I took a large sip of the stuff (utterly nasty, if I may add), and held out the vial to Dom and Rose…

* * *

><p>"<em>Here!" I said, handing it to Dom. "We all can change into Valarie, but we just can't be too close to each other."<em>

_Dominique took the vial, and placed it on the bedside table. "No, what if our parents come home early? If they come home and three of us are gone, they'll know something's up." She crossed her arms._

"_True, and you should go. You've been itching to explore, and plus you _already_ drank the potion." Rose contributed._

_I looked at myself in the mirror across the room. There I was, looking like Valarie, the only cousin I have that I absolutely _cannot _stand. _

_Valarie Elena Johnson._

_Hair that flows like a chocolate waterfall, resting halfway down my back._

_Almond colored eyes, with just the teeniest hint of a honey color in them._

_Average height, thin figure, and slightly tanned skin, almost a shade lighter than Fred and I._

_Everything that I wish I could be._

"_Rox…ROX!" Rose grabbed my head from out of the clouds._

"_Oh, Sorry! Tuned out a bit, I did." I regained my focus, and faced them. "Are you sure you don't want to come?"_

"_No, you go. Based on the increased thickness and potency of the potion, it should last you until around midnight, so be careful." Rose said. Thank Merlin for Ravenclaws._

* * *

><p>Tonight, I was sneaking out, and for the first time in my entire life, I won't have to worry about photographers, the press, people following me! Up until the adults left, I stayed hidden. No one really questioned my whereabouts, because we were playing hide-and-seek.<p>

The plan was to leave an hour after the adults left that night, and try to be back before the twelve. Easy enough.

I snuck out while Rose and Dom were distracting Teddy and Vic. I followed the long, cobblestoned drive, all the way down to the main streets of Barcelona, at about ten o' clock.

Although it was late at night, the city was still full of so much life. Paper lanterns were strung throughout the streets, cafés serving the most delicious looking cakes, cookies, and breads. People in the streets, and on the balconies above, dancing as if the world were going to end. The Spanish music filled the warm, summer night's air.

I made my way to one of the cafés. _Café de Mariposa_, I think it was called. Well, anyways, the pastries in the window looked so delicious, I had to pop in and enjoy one.

There was, surprisingly, a long line to order. When I finally ordered and picked up my tea and my polvorones (its like an almond cookie), all of the tables were filled, so I decided to walk around the café, and see if I could share a table with someone. For the most part, there wasn't one, but just as I started to leave, out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a boy, around my age, sitting in the back corner of the café alone, reading a book. I made my way towards him…

* * *

><p>"<em>Perdón, es este asiento?" I asked. He looked up from whatever he was reading. I've been so bored sitting in the castle all day, I've read Lucy's English to Spanish translation book cover to cover at least <em>five_ times. _

"_Huh?" He scrunched up his face, trying, from the looks of it, to form a sentence in Spanish. He reached into his backpack and pulled a translation book. He opened it to a bookmarked page._

"_Uh…lo sie-nto," he flips a few pages forward, "yo no ha-blo espa-" He tried to say, with his (very distinct) English accent, before I cut him off._

"_No, no, no! I'm sorry. I speak English. I just wasn't sure if you did. Do you mind if I sit here? All of the other seats are taken." I asked, clearly embarrassed._

"_No, no! Not at all! Here," He got up from his seat, and moved to pull out the opposite facing chair, for me to sit. After we both sat down, he pushed up his thick-framed, horn-rimmed glasses (which, very closely, resembled my own pair), and stretched his hand over the table, as to shake my hand._

"_Alexander Goulding, and you are?" He smiles._

"Ro-_bin, uh…Robin. Robin, er, _Granger? _Yeah, Robin Granger. That's me!" I hastily stammer out, as I shake his hand._

"_Oh, well nice to meet you, Robin. _Granger, _eh_? _Any relation to Hermione Granger? Or I'd guess I'd be Weasley, now." He asked, running a hand through his curly brown hair._

"_Nope! None at all! Whatsoever!" I say, super fast._

"_Er, okay. So, what brings you to this fine café at," he checked his watch, "ten thirty-two? Shouldn't you be home, or wherever you're staying?"_

"_I can ask you the same question." I twiddled my finger in Valarie's long hair._

"_Touché, Touché." He stared at me in my eyes and smiled._

* * *

><p>I can't help but admit, he's <em>freakin' <em>cute.

So instead of spending my night of freedom out on the streets of Barcelona, like I intended to, I spent them inside a café talking to a complete stranger.

But by the end of the night, he wasn't. I knew _practically _everything about him.

He's the second youngest and only boy of his family. He's vacationing in Spain because his third oldest sister is getting married to a man she met in Madrid, while studying abroad. He isn't a fan of sports like most guys are. He'd rather be reading, or doing homework. His family lives on a farm, and they have a hen house, two cows, a horse, and an abundance of fruits and vegetables. He doesn't have a lot of friends. His favorite color is orange. He's a…

* * *

><p>"<em>Ravenclaw?" I asked. I felt my face light up as I smiled.<em>

"_Oh, er…that's what…my little sister would call me when…" He backpedaled, having thought he broke the Statute of Secrecy._

_I leaned into the center of the table and whispered, so only he could hear._

"_It's okay. I'm a witch." He looked at me and gaped._

"_No way!" he leaned in and whispered. "Judging by your accent, you must attend Hogwarts as well, right?"_

_Do I? I'm only a member of the most wealthy and respected families of all England. Maybe even the world. My family dominates that school._

"_No, I attend a school in…America."_

"_Cool. Which state?" _

"_The one that's…the, the new one?"_

"_New…Mexico?"_

"_Yep! That's it! American School of Magic, New Mexico." Wanting to desperately change the topic, I pointed out the book he was reading. "So, whatcha reading?"_

"_Oh, its about physics, and science and stuff. There's lots of theories and algorithms, and formulas and stuff. Interesting read."_

_What the hell did he just say?_

_He must of saw the confusion on my face, he quickly added, "Sorry. I tend to forget not all people are muggleborn like me. It's just advanced mathematics, that sort of thing." _

"_You're a muggleborn?"_

"_Just me and my youngest sister."_

"_That's really interesting!"_

"_I've told you so much about me, how about you? What's your story?" He flashes that crooked grin, that's utterly irresistible._

* * *

><p>Normally I don't fall prey to boys' feeble attempts to flirting with me, but there's something about Alexander, that's got me weak at the knees.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>I live in London, I have an elder brother, and I have twelve cousins. I like quidditch, I play chaser. I like my dad's side of the family more than my mum's." I stated. Although vague, they are true facts.<em>

"_So that's it?" he looks into my eyes._

"_Pretty much. There's absolutely_ nothing_ special about me." I shrug. "Do you know the Weasley family? I heard they attend Hogwarts." I decided to have a little fun._

"_Not personally, no. James Potter and Fred Weasley, yeah, those two are in my year, but in Gryffindor, and I don't know how many times my friends and I have been on the receiving end of their pranks. We haven't done anything to them, I don't know why we're a target." He says. "Probably just because were just a bunch of geeks…"_

* * *

><p>I can't help but feel guilty when he said that.<p>

* * *

><p><em>He continued. "Rose Weasley and Albus Potter, both in my house, are exceptionally gifted. Albus is an ace seeker, and Rose is really smart. They're a year younger than me, so I see them a lot in the common room."<em>

"_What about their cousin, Roxanne? She's there as well, right?" I ask, curious as to what he'll say about me._

"_Roxanne…well there isn't much to say other than her parents are filthy rich, and she doesn't socialize much outside of her family and quidditch. She chases for Gryffindor." I nod as he continues. "She's a tomboy, but when I saw her at the Valentines Dance last year, I had to admit she looked completely stunning, but I've heard she only dates quidditch players."_

_Never heard that one before. _Roxanne Weasley only dates quidditch players.

"_Oh, that's…interesting."_

* * *

><p>We talked a bit longer, until I had casually glanced at the clock on the wall. It was eleven fifty-five! I had five minutes to get out of there!<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Uh, my curfew is in five minutes. I need to go." I picked up my bag, and quickly stood up from my seat, and started to walk away. Alexander jumps up from his seat, and puts a hand on my shoulder.<em>

"_Robin, do you think tomorrow night, you can meet me again?" He asks me, in the most sweet and sincere voice._

"_Yeah. I'd like that."_

* * *

><p><em>I gave him my best smile. He smiled back, and said goodbye, and on that note, I took off, running home. By time I made it there, the potion had worn off and I successfully made it pass the sea of photographers eagerly waiting to snap a picture of our parents drunk. Seeing the press there was a good sign, which meant that they hadn't gotten home yet.<em>

I came in the back door to find Lily in the kitchen drinking a tall glass of milk. She asked me where I was, and I just said I went out for fresh air. I guess she was tired, because that answer was good enough for her. She shrugged and walked back to her room. Normally she'd dig for information.

I went upstairs, only to find Dom and Rose asleep in our room. And the rest is history.

I'm really excited about seeing Alexander again. I like talking to him, a lot. He's smart, and cute, and funny…Oh, I heard the front door open. I think I should at least try and go to sleep. I know I won't, because I'll be thinking about him.

Roxanne

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? I'd love one so much!<strong>


	24. 16 June 2021

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter took so long. I had a really bad case of writer's block, but as you can see, I worked through it, and produced a beautiful new chapter. Yay! The next few chapters won't be in letter form, only because the story would only be too difficult to understand. Thank you to everyone who had read, reviewed, alerted, or liked this story. I love writing it, and I love getting your feedback. So with out further ado, the 24th installment of Dear Roxanne!**

* * *

><p><em>Robin<em>

_I just remembered, you're a witch, so I thought I'd send you a little note._

_I had a really nice time yesterday, and I hope you did too. Can I hope to see you tonight maybe, around 9? My future brother-in-law's stag party is tonight, and I'd rather not be there. Let's meet at the same café. Maybe we could walk around the city this time._

_Alexander_

* * *

><p>"I didn't know that you could send letters to aliases!" I told Rose after she finished reading the letter I had just received, via owl.<p>

"Well, owls _are_ very smart animals." She said. It's the morning after that _wonderful_ night and we're outside in the castle's garden, sitting on the antique benches beside the rose bushes. We had gotten up early and decided we needed some fresh air.

"So…" she starts.

"So…what?" I ask.

"Are you going to go again?"

"Yeah, I kind of told him I would last night, Plus, I do _kinda _want to see him again." I felt the blood rush straight to my cheeks, but in times like these I'm glad I have dark skin, that way no one can see me blush.

"Ooooh! You are so in love with him!" She laughs and playfully slaps my shoulder.

"I am not _in love_ with Alexander, it's just…I dunno, I like how he treats me. When I was with him, I felt, I dunno…average. And I liked it. A lot." I confessed.

"He's brilliant, smartest of his year. He's a shoe in for head boy next year. He helped out me and Scorpious with the horrible potions essay we had to write." She got up from the bench and stood up, stretching her legs.

"Speaking of Scorpious, what's going on between you two?" I stood up, and we started walking back towards the castle.

"I dunno, it's just…you know… I dunno…" She had this dopey, lovesick grin on her face.

We walked back to the castle, laughing and talking. I'm glad I have Rose. She's my best friend, even if we are cousins.

* * *

><p>After countless hours of looking, we found a second vial of polyjuice potion. After examining it, Rose concluded that it wasn't as strong as the first vial I had taken before, meaning I had about two hours of disguise, half the time I had last night.<p>

Right after dinner, I ran upstairs and went to the room where Victorie and Molly were sharing a room. I rummaged through Victorie's trunk and found a lilac sundress. I prayed on my lucky stars that she wouldn't notice its disappearance. Victorie's obsession with her clothes was one of the reasons Dom got into fashion.

I put on the dress, fixed my hair, and then ran back downstairs, all surprisingly unnoticed. Then I ran out into the garden, drank the potion, and once I was fully transformed into the image of my cousin, I was off.

* * *

><p><em>9:16pm, On the streets of Barcelona<em>

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" I shout to Alexander, as I awkwardly jog to him in my strappy sandals.

He's standing just outside the café, in some dark jeans and a red, white, and blue flannel shirt, one hand in his pocket, the other holding his jacket.

"No problem," He runs a hand through his short, curly, brown hair, "at least you showed up." I smiled.

We started walking down the street, engaging in some small talk. As we made it closer into the heart of the city, we were submersed in a full-blown conversation. He talked about his family, and I talked about mine (carefully, as to not reveal my true identity). We were laughing and smiling, and feeling rather bold, I linked my arm with his, grabbing his hand. I was never a shy person, so it didn't bother me, but Alexander stopped talking and looked down at his hand holding mine.

"I'm, I'm sorry. If it's too much-" I started to pull my hand away, but he gripped my hand tighter, preventing me from doing so.

"No, it's…nice. I like your hands…they're…soft." He blushed, a rosy pink color appearing on his slightly tanned cheeks.

* * *

><p><em>9:47pm, back at the Johnson Castle<em>

"Hey Dad, do you think we could play a late night game of quidditch?" Fred asked his father, who was sitting in the parlor room, reading the newspaper, adjacent to Bill and Ron playing a game of chess.

"Sure, I don't see why not." He put the paper down on the coffee table. "Why don't you round up everyone, and meet back in the garden."

"'Kay, how 'bout we meet in fifteen?" Fred asked

"Sounds good." Fred disappeared up the stairs. Once he was out of sight, George turned to his oldest and youngest brother.

"You two game for a little late night quidditch?" He grinned.

"Yeah, sure. Right after I beat Bill." Ron said in a very determined tone.

"What makes you so sure you're going to-" but right before Bill could finish the question, Ron moved one of his chess pieces.

"Checkmate."

* * *

><p><em>9:58, on the streets<em>

"I love this city. It's so full of life." I said. It was so beautiful, how lively this city could be, even as it got to be so late at night.

"Yeah, I like it too." Alexander said as we continued to walk in a comfortable silence. All of a sudden, we hear loud music.

"Come on, let's go see where it's coming from!" and before he had a chance to say anything, I take off running around the corner, pulling him with me.

In front of us, large groups of people are dancing in the street, in perfect sync to the music, provided by the live band.

"Come on! Let's go! I've always wanted to go dancing!" I pull him through the crowd.

"Robin…Robin, I can't dance." He looks down at his shoes.

"It's alright. I'll help you. I've been dancing since I was three." I smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll help you out, 'til you can do it on your own." I smile as I grab his hands. "Whatever I do, just, do it on the opposite foot. I'm going to start with my right, so you move with your left."

"Okay," He nods, "what next?"

"Alright. So the basic cha-cha is: front step, _cha-cha-cha_, back step, _cha-cha-cha_, side step, front step, back step, and then turn."

"You lost me at the first front step."

"Just follow my lead." I smile.

* * *

><p><em>10:15pm, back at the castle<em>

"Dad, do you know where Rox is? The teams are uneven without her!" Fred shouted, as he spotted his father out in the garden by the quidditch pitch.

"No, can't say I have. Maybe she's somewhere inside? Why don't you ask Rose? She'd know." George said.

"Good Idea." And Fred was off.

* * *

><p><em>10:21pm, on the streets<em>

"You're doing perfect! Finally got the hang of it, I see." I giggled.

"You're a brilliant dancer, thanks." Alexander said.

"I better be a brilliant dancer, or it'd be a waste of my parent's money." We laughed, and Alex spun me around.

We danced along to another song or two, but then decided to take a break. We walked through the nearby, empty park, and sat down at one of its benches.

"You are really special, Robin. One of a kind." He looked deep into my eyes.

_Damn, he's so BLOODY cute._

"You are too. You have no idea how much fun I've had tonight." I blushed. "The kids at my school never hang out with me. I've never had a genuine friend that _wasn't_ related to me."

"I don't see how someone like you could have barely any friends."

"You and me both, mate. You said it yourself; I'm one of a kind. I'm not like the girls at my school."

"Well nobody said it was a bad thing. Different is good." He smiled.

"My family is very wealthy, and people think that because I have lots of money, I wouldn't give them the time of day." I state.

"Well, you can't give someone the time of day if they never ask." He put his arm around my shoulder.

"Touché, touché."

* * *

><p><em>10:43pm, back at the castle<em>

"I know you know where she is."

"No, I do not know where she is. If I knew, I would tell you, but I don't, so bugger off, Fred."

"Rosie, we both know you're a terrible liar."

"I'm not lying. I can honestly say, I do not know where your sister is."

"Just tell me!_"_

_"_For the _hundredth _time, I _do not_ know where _she is!"_

"Okay, but I didn't want it to come to this. If you don't tell me where my sister is, I'll tell your dad about you and Malfoy."

"There, there isn't _anything_ to say about _that_."

"Yeah, there is. I saw you kiss him at the Valentine's dance last year."

"I don't care. Tell him! See if I care!"

"Oh, Rose. You do care. You care an _awful_ lot."

"…"

"Well?"

"Fine. I'll tell you."

* * *

><p><em>10:55pm, on the streets<em>

"…and all I want to do is pursuit a career in music, and I'm afraid that they wont support me and my dreams." I confessed.

"If they love you, they'll come around. Trust me. I told my parents I wanted to work at the Ministry of Magic when I graduated from Hogwarts. They went ballistic. They wanted me to take over the farm."

"So what did you say?"

"I said, 'Mum, Dad, I have to do what makes me happy, not what makes you happy. Take me as who I am, rather than who you want me to be.' They came around."

"Thanks. I'm sorry you had to listen to me ramble about my problems."

"No worries. I'm glad I can help."

I looked down at my watch. _It's 10:58! I have two minutes before the potion wears off. I have to get out of here quick!_

"It's getting late, I think I'm going to turn in." I said, standing up.

"Yeah, uh, me too. It was nice seeing you again. I really hope we cross paths in the future."

"Me too. Have fun at your sister's wedding, tomorrow. Oh, Here," I handed him a piece of folded parchment, that I had retrieved from my purse (also, courtesy of Victorie). "So you'll know where to find me."

"Thanks. Bye, then." He got up from the bench and we went our separate ways. We weren't too far from each other, when I turned around and shouted,

"Alexander!"

"Yes?" he shouted back.

I ran towards him, as fast as I could, kissed him on the cheek, and ran back in the direction I was originally going in.

In my peripheral vision, I saw him smile.

* * *

><p><em>11:19pm<em>

I was officially me again.

This was the best day in my entire life. I found someone in the world that looked at me like a regular person, not the celebrity the media makes me out to be. So dazed and love struck, I sat on the edge of the fountain in the city square, playing back the memories of a few hours ago.

Suddenly, a tall, redheaded man sat beside me. I didn't even have to get a good look at him to know I was busted.

"You know you're in _big_ trouble, right?" my dad said.

"Yep," I replied, popping the 'p'."

I couldn't care any less.

Sneaking out was _totally _worth it.

* * *

><p>Once Alexander reached his soon-to-be brother-in-law's house, he slipped into his bedroom, and locked the door. He flopped on his bed, and unfolded the piece of parchment, Robin gave him:<p>

Alexander

Thanks for making these past two nights so memorable. I hope to see you again.

Don't ever forget me.

Robin

**93 DA,LE**

* * *

><p><strong>Does anyone know understand the clue at the bottom of the letter? Share your guesses with me!<strong>

** Review!**


	25. 1 September 2021

**Hey! Sorry I took so long! I knew **_**what **_**I wanted to write, just not **_**how**_** to write it. But I figured it out, and I hope you like it. Thanks to **_PotterFan112_** and **_Sheldon Potter_**, for being the only two people who reviewed! Oh, and just a heads up, I published a story I wrote a few years ago, called** _The Eighteenth of June_**. It's a George/Angelina fic, so be sure to check it out!**** I'm 3 reviews away from 100, so please review! It would really mean the world to me! So thanks, and without further ado CHAPTER 25 of Dear Roxanne!**

* * *

><p><em>On the Hogwarts Express…<em>

"So, how _was_ the rest of your summer?" Rose asked as we took our seats in an empty compartment.

"Great, well, apart for being grounded for the rest of the summer." I shrug.

"Do you really think it was worth it? Sneaking out and all?"

"Yep. I would do it again, ever given the chance."

It's quiet for a short while then, Rose starts to grin, and lean towards me. "You're in _love_! I can't believe it!"

"I am _not_ in love. I just met the bloke." I say, giving Rose my straightest face, but it's not fooling her in the slightest.

"Liar!"

"Am not! Besides, everyone know that there's no such thing of love at first sight."

"Really? _Are you sure about that?" _Rose smiles

"Really. Love at first sight is just some silly myth."

"Yeah, okay…" Rose said, pretending to give in.

She changed the subject, and we talked about the upcoming school year. All she could talk about was our O.W.L's and how Scorpious, Al, and me were going to spend every second in the library studying. I didn't object out loud, but I am _not, _in any means, fond of Scorpious Malfoy as a person. He is always so critical of me, and everything I do. He and I have never gotten off on the right foot, and I don't plan on starting now.

"I have a feeling that this year is going to be great," Rose says.

"Really?" I ask, not really sure where the comment was going.

"Yeah, because Teddy finally proposed to Vic, Dom and Aunt Fleur finally made amends, and you, Al and I will ace our O.W.L's."

"Yeah, I guess it will be." I say.

* * *

><p><em>Later, during the feast, at the Gryffindor Table:<em>

Molly, being the only girl in Gryffindor closest to my age (being a seventh year), was my only confidant. I needed to tell someone about Alexander, and I couldn't go to Rose, because she's at the Ravenclaw table _with_ him. As we were eating, I told her the story about my adventure in Spain, hoping to get some advice.

"So that's where you where? We were all worried sick! I can't believe you would do-" she started.

"That's not the point, Molly. Build a bridge and get over it." I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know what you want me to tell you," She took a sip of her goblet of pumpkin juice, " You put the ball in his court, and all I can suggest you do is wait."

"_Wait?_"

"Yeah, wait. But I wouldn't recommend waiting forever, because you just might miss another opportunity that will be just as great." Molly shrugged.

"What did you put in that note?" she asked.

"'Had a great night… _something, something_, Robin.'" I said, hoping that Molly would overlook the 'something's'.

"_Something, something?"_ She asks. Damn it.

"I may have left him a _teeny tiny little_ hint." I confess.

"_What?" _

"Yeah, gave him the address to the Diagon Alley shop, but I used the first letter in each word."

"So what did you write? Ninety-three DALE?"

"Yeah. Exactly. I _want _him to find out it's me. And my theory is that if he's the _smartest of his year_, he'd be able to figure it out."

"Alright, but you mentioned you used your cousin's hair for the polyjuice. For all he knows, _you_ are _her_."

Damn, I hate when Molly's right. I look across the hall to the Slytherin table. There she is, all _girly _and stuff with her prissy high society friends, including the (self-proclaimed) most popular girl at school, Gemma Nott. Ugh.

"Now I have to keep Val away from him!" I groan loudly in frustration, gaining me odd looks from the people sitting near me.

"Looks like you have your work cut out for you." Molly got up from the bench. The feast is over and students are starting to leave. "Mum always said nothing ever good comes from telling lies."

I groan.

"Oh, and before I forget, the password to the common room is _Potens Leo._" She smiles and skips away.

* * *

><p>My mum always said, that if you can visually see the things you'd like to, you're more likely to do them. I hope she was right:<p>

_1. List of things that I need to do this school year:_

_2. Order the 2020 American and British song books- find some simple songs to practice singing._

_3. Keep Alexander away from Valarie (AT ALL COSTS!)._

_4. Check the library for musical history books, that way I don't have to owl order them._

_5. Make the quidditch team (again…)._

_6. Try to make friends (family friends and relatives don't count, sadly)._

_7. Attend a 'study group' session or two, just to make Rose happy._

_8. Stay away from people that will highly irritate me (i.e. Scorpious, Valarie, and Gemma. I have a lot to deal with already, and I'm not adding these people to the mix.)._

_9. Try to not completely fail the O.W.L's._

_10. Ask mum if it's not too late to get back into taking dance classes in the summer._

_11. Convince Fred and James to stop pranking Alexander and his friends._

_12. Tell someone about my interest in going to the Wizarding Academy of Performing Arts (preferably Rose.)._

_13. Request informational pamphlet for the Wizarding Academy of Performing Arts._

_14. Wish on my lucky stars that Alexander figured out that it was me._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review! Thanks :)<strong>


	26. 15 September 2021

**I hope you like this chapter! I stood up late trying to finish writing this! Thanks to everyone who favorited/reviewed/subscribed/read my story. It means SO much to me! Oh and you guys did it! 104 reviews! Thanks so much! Without further ado, chapter 26!**

* * *

><p>Mum,<p>

I swear! I will try to so my best. School has just been so hectic and it's all because of these stupid O.W.L's.

Everyone is doing fine, they'll be happy to know you asked.

Quidditch is going good. I've been working on some new scoring techniques and stuff. Trials are coming up.

No, I DO NOT have a boyfriend. Even though I know you are teasing, please stop. It isn't funny.

It's hard enough to find a friend that's not related, or a family friend or whatnot. I hate when kids just sit down and talk about me as if they know me. I don't even know my roommates that well! That bugs me. All I'm asking for is one person who can look past my last name and see who I am on the inside.

What do you think I should do?

Rox

P.S Have fun in Brazil! And tell dad to have fun in Australia! Souvenirs for Fred and I ARE NOT optional.

* * *

><p>"So, I was thinking, that all of us Gryffindor girls should get together on Tuesdays and Thursdays and study for our upcoming O.W.L's." Jacqueline Finnegan said, sitting on her four-poster bed.<p>

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea! We can meet during lunch, after dinner." Kayla Cunningham added.

"I'm going to need all of the studying I can get, because if I fail, my parents will go absolutely _mental_!" Georgia Finch-Fletchly exclaimed, not bothering to look up from her copy of _Teen Witch Weekly_.

"See, we can just play off of each other's strengths." Jacqueline then looked at Kayla. "Kayla, you're really good in Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures,"

She turned to Georgia. "Georgia, you are really, really good in Astronomy and Charms!"

"That last History of Magic test was really hard, but you got the highest grade in the class, Ellie!" She says, looking right at me. "You have a real _flair_ for potions as well!" she added.

Jacqueline gets up from her bed, and walks towards the middle of the room. "And my strongest subjects are Divination and Transfiguration! If we all work toget-"

"Well, what about Defense?" I ask.

"Well, nobody here is that great in that class, so I guess we'll have to wing it when we get to that portion of the test." Jacqueline sates.

"Well, what about Roxanne? She's really good in Defense Against The Dark Arts. Why can't she be in our study group?" I ask, looking for someone to understand where I'm coming from.

"Ellie, how many times do we have to tell you, we don't associate with her." Georgia put down the magazine and walked over to Ellie's bed and sat down next to her.

"I know you're a muggle-born and you don't understand the Wizarding World Social Hierarchy just yet, but Roxanne is a member of the Weasley family, and the Weasley's _and_ the Potter's are as close to royalty as you can get." Kayla clarified.

"And you don't want to get all tangled up in their little world. Roxanne is filthy rich! Why would she want to spend her time with people who aren't on the same level as her?" Georgia added.

"But she seems so nice!" I threw out there, but I had no takers.

"Ellie, do yourself a favor and stay away from her. Girls like her are nothing but bad news. Look at Estelle Zabini and Gemma Nott. You _do not_ want to be frineds with people like that. The only thing they'll contribue to the group is drama." Jacqueline said, emotionless.

"Another thing to take into consideration, is that her dad brings in _billions_ of galleons a day. Regardless of how bad she does on the test, it won't even matter. She has gold _on top of_ a golden surname. There's no job she can't possibly can't buy herself into." Kayla stated.

"But she doesn't have to be all rich and snobby, does she? She could be the nicest person in the world and we'd never get the chance to find out if that were true?" I yelled, Jacqueline started to say something, but I continued anyway.

"For four years, I've listened to everything you had to say about her without question, and for four years, I've seen her come into _our _dormitory, very quietly, then disappear behind the curtains of her four-poster bed."

I'm furious; I get up off the bed and make my way towards the door. All eyes are on me.

"Maybe before you judge someone, and call them shallow, you should check yourselves first." And on that note, I was off.

* * *

><p>I ran down the stairs into the common room, where I felt the tears start to form in my eyes. I quickly wiped them away, as to avoid unwanted attention.<p>

As I made my way out of the portrait hole, I couldn't help but think how much I have in common with Roxanne, even though I haven't met her personally.

Before Hogwarts, I always was the most teased girl at my primary school. Everyone thought so lowly of my family and I. My parents can't afford to buy my and my six other siblings new clothes. I mostly wear my older sisters' hand-me-downs, and my brother, being the only boy, will usually get clothes from my dad.

In primary school, the mean boys in my class would tease me about how poor my family was. The girls would never invite me to their tea parties, or sleepovers because they saw me as dirty, and smelly, considering my family lived and worked on our farm.

But I was far from dirty and smelly and gross. The room I shared with my sister was a bright shade of pink. I loved frill and lace. I had about a billion stuffed animals, and I loved when my family had formal dinners, so I could dress up.

Not that any of the girls at school knew that.

Accidental magic didn't help my case either.

When Professor Longbottom showed up at my house on my eleventh birthday, I saw Hogwarts as a second chance, a new start. Where people were welcoming and friendly and open-minded.

Or so I thought.

Seeing how my dormmates treat Roxanne, reminds me of how my classmates treated me, back in primary school, and treating Roxanne like that made me no better than all of them.

I'm walking down the crowded corridor, no; _sprinting_ would be a better word. I feel completely guilty, about believing all the lies they fed me, for not forming my own opinions. I really just wish, I wish I could run in to her and apologize, and get the chance to _really_ meet her.

Little did I know, I had _literally_, ran _into _her.

"Sorry! I am so,_ so_, sorry!" I said. We were sprawled on the floor in a sea of parchment, quills, and books, ones she must have been carrying.

"No, no! It's my fault! I couldn't see over this giant stack of books my cousin wanted me to check out." She said, quickly throwing the parchment and quills into her messenger bag, then restacking her books.

I help her gather all of the items, when suddenly a large crowd of people starts to surround us. I lifted up one of the pieces of parchment on the ground, only to find her glasses.

"Roxanne, your glasses." I handed them to her.

She took them, put them back on her face and starts to stand back up. "Oh, thanks." She says.

After picking up all of her things, she starts to walk away.

And I just stood there.

Like an idiot.

_Ellie! What is your problem! You wanted to apologize! You had the perfect opportunity to talk to her, and you blew it! Go and get her. Summon up all of that Gryffindor courage! _I think.

"Roxanne! Err…wait up!" I call and jog towards her. She stops and turns towards me.

"Did I drop something else?" She asked.

"No, it's, it's not that. I…em…" I stuttered. _Come on Ellie! Don't make a fool out of yourself!_

"Let me help you with those. They look awfully heavy." I reach out and take three of her six books.

As we walk back towards Gryffindor Tower, I avoid the stares by passing students.

"Why…why do you want to help me?" She asked hesitantly. "You've ignored me for four years. What makes today any different?"

"I'm tired of letting the opinions of the other kids cloud my own. If it's okay with you, I'd like to get to know you better." I finally explain.

We've reached the portrait hole, and she looks at me.

"Wow. I…I dunno what to say." She takes in a deep breath. "No."

"Good! I'm so glad you want to be my frie- did you just say _no_?" I stood there and gaped.

She was quiet, just staring me straight in the eye, emotionless expression.

But then, she busts out laughing.

Laughing.

_LAUGHING._

And I'm just standing there, like an idiot.

Mouth all open and such.

Through fits of laughter, she says, "If you're going to be my friend, you're going to need to grow a funny bone!"

"So…so, you want to be friends? Like, for real?" I ask.

"Yeah, for sure!" Roxanne smiles.

* * *

><p>Roxanne gives The Fat Lady the password, and we walk inside. We put the books in what fellow Gryffindors deemed 'The Weasley Corner', and sat down on the couch.<p>

"You know, you're the first person to ever ask to be my friend." She said.

"Really?" I asked. "I'd assume that someone as famous as you would have tons of people begging to hang out with you."

"Not really. I just think that they see how snobbish all of the other girls with wealthy parents act, and they _assume_ I act like that too." She explained.

"Well, actually talking to you, I can see you're not snobbish at all. Sorry for judging you earlier." I apologized.

"No problem. We're human, it's in our nature to judge."

"Here we are talking like long-lost friends, and you probably don't know who I am. I'm-" I started.

"Isn't it Ella?"

"Ellison, but you can call me, Ellie. Everyone calls me Ellie. Ellison Goulding."

As soon as I say my last name, Roxanne smile falls.

"Are you related to Alexander Goulding? In Ravenclaw House?"

"Yep. Know it all, my brother is."

She looks uneasy. _Damn it! What did I say?_

"Yeah, everyone talks so highly of him. He looks like a very nice guy."

I shrugged. "Yeah, as long as he's not annoying me or any of my other sisters."

We quickly stopped talking about my brother.

Very weird thing to talk about.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." I said.

"Me too, Ellie. Me too." She replied.

* * *

><p>Dear Roxanne,<p>

Your mum and I just got your letter. We are both really happy that you made a new friend. Your mum was going off about how melodramatic you can be sometimes, but we both knew you had it in you. From the girls who picked on you when you're younger, and the girls who pretended to be your friends not too long ago, we knew as parents you were going to have problems with making friends.

But you being you, you go and make your weaknesses your strengths. Pretty soon, I promise love, that all of those mean people will see what fools they were, ever turning you down. You are such a beautiful girl (I mean, young woman) and I can't wait for the world to see you as I do.

Yours truly,

Dad

George neatly folded and sealed the letter and stuffed it into his desk drawer, amongst the hundred others.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	27. 15 October 2021

**Hello all! Hope you're doing well. Sorry this took so long! I hope you enjoy this! School has started, so I'm not sure when my next update will be, but hopefully not long from today. So, don't forget to leave a review. I take questions, comments, or any concern you may have. So anyways, happy reading, fanfictioners!**

* * *

><p>15 October 2021<p>

"Can I trust you?" I asked.

"Mmph?" Ellie replied. We were doing homework in the common room one night. It was empty, apart from us.

"I said, _Can I trust you_?" I closed my potions book, and looked at her.

"Of course you can trust me. You should know that." She said. She closed her book and put her quill down on the couch.

"Why?" she asks, looking at me.

"There's…there's something I, I want you to see." I replied, before getting up, and running towards the staircase that leads to the boys' dormitories.

"But-!" Ellie started, but I was to far up the stairs to hear the rest.

…..

I slowly opened the door to the sixth-year dorms.

"Lumos" I whispered.

I carefully tiptoed across the room as I made my way over to James' bed, where he was fast asleep. I opened his trunk, digging through the mess of _Wheezes_ products, broken quills, and ripped parchment.

"Aha!" I exclaimed as I found it, but then immediately clamped my left hand on my mouth. Just then, James stirred and let out a huge snore. I then crept quietly out of the room, and closed the door behind me.

When I made it down into the common room, Ellie was standing in front of the staircase, waiting for me.

"Rox, it's late. Can we just call it a night?" she asked.

"Never! Our night, my dear friend, has just begun." I handed her the Marauder's Map.

"What's this?"

"This, is the coolest thing my dad's ever nicked."

"But it's just a piece of _super old _parchment."

"That's just what the map want's you to think. Here." She handed the map to me.

"_I solemnly swear I'm up to no good._" I whispered. The map then began to show itself.

"_OH. MY. GOSH. _It's official, I _love_ magic!" she quietly squealed.

"Cool right. It'll show you where anyone and everyone is in Hogwarts." I explained

"Really?"

"Yeah, just say their name and tap the map with your wand."

"Oh, okay. Lemme see…uh…Alexander Goulding!" She tapped her wand on the map.

Alexander's dot then appeared on the map, next to Heidi Benson's. They were patrolling the third floor corridor on prefect duty. I couldn't help but feel the giant lump in my throat, and the butterflies in my stomach.

"That's SO cool." Ellie said.

"Well, _anyway_, this isn't what I wanted to show you."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, what I'd like to show you is just on the other side of the corridor." I said, before grabbing Ellie's arm and pulling her towards the portrait hole.

….

"A wall. _This _is what you dragged me out _past curfew_ to see?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

"No, it's not just any wall," I motioned to the wall. "This is my private _getaway_." I flashed my biggest smile.

"Still see a wall." She said, annoyed.

"Here hold this," I handed her the Marauder's map and my wand. "Step back, and prepare to be amazed."

She stepped back and I began to pace in front of the wall, as I chanted in my head:

_I need the room where music lives._

_I need the room where I can escape reality._

_I need the room where I can be who I truly am._

The golden door, shining and glistening, appeared on the wall.

"Still see a wall?" I asked, sarcastically.

"No_p_e" Ellie said, popping the 'p'.

I opened the door and led her into my music room.

Once we got past the foyer, with the massive crystal chandelier, I showed her the main room. On the right, was the massive wall-to-floor bookcase filled with the books and sheet music pertaining to music and dance, which I've collected over the past three years.

On the left, were all of the instruments I learned to play. The grand piano, the acoustic and bass guitars, and my newest instrument: the violin.

The back of the room was made kind like the dance studio I used to attend as a child. The mirrors, the glossy wood floors and such.

In the very center of the room was a couch and two cushiony chairs, and a coffee table, should I ever feel the need to entertain.

"So, all of those times, you never showed up in the common room after dinner, the days you didn't show up for class, you were-you were _here_?" She stood there, her mouth ajar.

"Yeah, pretty much." I shrugged.

"Gee, if I could have a room like this, I wouldn't _ever_ want to leave!" We laughed.

"Some days it's hard to. It's the only place I don't have to hide who I am."

"And you are…?" she asks, sitting down in one of her chairs.

"Roxanne Alicia Weasley, the girl who likes to play music. The girl who likes to dance and sing. The girl who wants to go to the Wizarding School of Dramatic Arts. The girl who'd like to be seen _as a girl._" I confessed.

"Rox, I-" Ellie started.

"No, it's okay. I've been holding that in for a while." I threw myself on the couch. "I feel like a giant weight was lifted off my shoulders."

"That's good." Ellie got up from the chair and sat next to me. She laid her head in my lap. "Hey, Rox?"

"Yeah?"

"How many people know about this? Your music room?" she turned her head and looked at me.

"You're the only one." I said, honestly.

"Cool."

"Yeah."

" I know it's late, but do you think you can teach me to play guitar?"

We laughed so hard.

* * *

><p>Mum and Dad,<p>

My friend Ellie is definitely a keeper.

Roxanne

_P.S- Mum, do you think it's too late to get back into dance?_

* * *

><p><em>List of things that I need to do this school year:<em>

_1. Keep Alexander away from Valarie (AT ALL COSTS!)._

_2. Check the library for musical history books, that way I don't have to owl order them._

_3. Attend a 'study group' session or two, just to make Rose happy._

_4. Stay away from people that will highly irritate me (i.e. Scorpious, Valarie, and Gemma. I have a lot to deal with already, and I'm not adding these people to the mix.)._

_5. Try to not completely fail the O.W.L's._

_6. Convince Fred and James to stop pranking Alexander and his friends._

_7. Request informational pamphlet for the Wizarding Academy of Performing Arts._

_8. Wish on my lucky stars that Alexander figured out that it was me._

Completed Tasks:

_1. Order the 2020 American and British song books- find some simple songs to practice singing._

_2. Make the quidditch team (again…)._

_3. Try to make friends (family friends and relatives don't count, sadly)._

_4. Tell someone about my interest in going to the Wizarding Academy of Performing Arts (preferably Rose.)._

_5. Ask mum if it's not too late to get back into taking dance classes in the summer_

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Pretty, Pretty Please? :D<strong>


	28. 22 & 23 October 2021

**No, you're not dreaming! I did in fact, update! Life has a funny way of getting in the way of your plans, a lot of things have happened since I last updated, and I've just been super busy, with only time to write a little, every couple days. I hope this makes up for my GIANT absence. I worked super hard on it, and I hope you like it. Oh, and also, the story is starting to progress towards the climax, so you'll want to stay tuned! Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>22 October 2021<p>

"Is it weird to see your brother and god-sister, you know, _together_?" Ellie asks me as Fred and Ava walk hand in hand past us in the Great Hall at lunch.

"I don't think it'll ever stop being weird." I say before I take a bite out of my ham and cheese sandwich.

"But when they get into fights, whose side do you take?" She asks.

"I opt to stay out of whatever drama they get themselves into. Fred's my brother, and Ava's the closest thing I have to sister, and I don't want pick sides. I care about them too much." I explain.

"They look really cute together. How long have they been dating?" Ellie sips her pumpkin juice.

"Almost nine months, and they're still in the honeymoon phase." I smile.

"So, who do you fancy?" She asks.

I choke on my sandwich.

"_What?!" _I sputter.

"You heard me, missy! What's his name?"

Yet again, I find myself at a crossroad:

Do I lie to Ellie, my first _real_ friend? Or tell her the truth?

What about _both_?

"There was this guy," I scan the hall for a familiar face, desperate for a name. I see this Hufflepuff kid in my year, William Harris, chatting not to far from where we're sitting. "Will, and I met him over vacation this past summer."

"Wow, how romantic." She eagerly leans across the table, wanting to hear more of the story.

"Yeah, but he's gone, and I'll probably never see him again, so it doesn't really matter anyway." I rip off the crust on the other half of my sandwich, and begin to eat it.

"That same thing happened to my brother Alex last summer! What a coincidence! My third oldest sister was getting married in Spain and he met some girl while we were there." She exclaimed, a little too loudly for my liking.

"Oh that's ju-" I started.

"And then he goes out with this girl and instead of telling him her name, she gives him this _stupid_ riddle thing. I mean, _who does that_?" I can hear the anger in her voice. I need to get out of here ASAP.

"I dunno I gue-," I said before she cut me off again.

"He's been trying to figure out that stupid riddle ever since he got it! He has his friends trying to figure it out as well. I hope he finds out her name soon, because I swear when I do, she wont even see me coming…" Ellie threatened.

Okay, I need to go.

Like NOW.

"I, I have to go…" I said, excusing myself from the table and leaving the Great Hall.

I maneuvered around the crowd of students coming into the hall, my goal, getting to the common room, seems almost impossible.

I'm frustrated, and dizzy, and I feel like I'm going to pass out. The world seems to be closing in on me. _What have I got myself into?_ I feel like I'm going to fa-

"Whoa! Is this hit the loser day?!" Alexander yells angrily, as he and his pile of schoolbooks fall to the floor with a giant thud.

_WHY DO THINGS LIKE THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?_

I stood there, like an idiot with my hand clasped over my mouth.

"I-I…I-I'm so,so-so..." I stammered.

"Save it!" He gets up, and dusts his pants off.

"First your bother slips a Fainting Fancy into my breakfast, your cousin James humiliates me in Potions by switching my ingredients and ruining my Draught of Living Death, and now you _accidentally _bump into me in the corridor!" He picks up his books and looks my square into my eyes, our identical horn-rimmed glasses, inches apart.

"You Weasley's and Potter's think you're so much better than everybody else, but your not. The quicker you get that through your thick skulls the better." And with that, he storms off.

The only good part about this encounter was that the corridor was empty.

* * *

><p>23 October 2021<p>

"Rox, I think we should talk about yesterday." Ellie says to me the next day, right before classes.

"There's nothing to say." I dismiss her attempt at a conversation, but I doubt she's giving up.

"Really? You stormed off during our conversation at lunch."

"So?"

"Well, I know you had the whole _secret foreign lover _thing going on, and I don't want you to get mad or anything but, I don't think you should get your hopes up waiting on some guy you met on vacation."

"Huh?" I straightened up a little bit, looking at her.

"I see how crazy my brother is. Him and his friends trying to figure out this _dumb little clue_, that probably means nothing, and like him, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not gonna-"

"I never said you would, but I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Alex: _Move On." _She puts her hand on my shoulder and looks me square in the eyes.

"What?" I ask, even though I heard her, clear as day.

"Move on, because you can never get to the future, unless you move on from the past."

"But let's just say, _hypothetically of course_, that my mystery guy, and your brother's," I could never bring myself to say his name, "mystery girl were real, sincere people who _really, really_ wanted to be with us?"

"Should I ever meet these two people, _hypothetically of course_, I will skin them alive for messing with you and my brother, because real and sincere people don't leave riddles and have aliases."

"Aliases? I never said anything about an alias." _She knows, oh God, she knows! _I panic.

"I know, but my brother's mystery girl, said her name was Robin Granger. _ROBIN GRANGER!_ I could come up with a better fake name in my sleep. Can you believe someone tried to use your aunt's maiden name? What an idiot!"

"Yeah…" I don't know how to respond to my best friend calling me an idiot, without blowing my cover. "That's pretty stupid."

"So anyways, trust me, Okay? You'll be better off."

"Fine. You happy?" I cross my arms and smiled.

"Tickled pink!" She giggled, as she jumped up and down. "Bullocks, we're gonna be late, come on!" Ellie says after she checked her watch. She grabs me by the hand and drags me to Charms class.

…

I was waiting for Ellie to show up for lunch, but for some reason, she hasn't made it to the Great Hall just yet, then suddenly _he_ comes up to me.

"Roxanne?"

I look up at him. His chocolate colored hair, slightly tanned skin, only shades lighter than my own, dazzling green eyes…

"Parker Thompson? What do you want?" Why would the Slytherin's star centre chaser, be over at the Gryffindor table, talking to Gryffindor's star centre chaser?

"I just wanted to let you know that me and Gemma broke up last week." He said, slowly.

"Why should I care? I don't particularly care too much for you, let alone Gemma Nott, so I don't know why you're telling me this." I roll my eyes, and turn away from him, desperately hoping for Ellie or Rose or Ava to show up.

"Roxanne!" He taps my shoulder, and I turn back around.

"What now?"

"I…I want to know…if you…would, you know…"

"No, I don't know." I rolled my eyes, and took a deep breath, my patience running short.

"Go on a date with me to Hogsmeade next weekend?"

"You're such a- _did you just ask me out?_" I rewound.

_Promiscuous Parker_ was his nickname. He's dated a ton of girls, but he has always had a special place in that cold heart of his, for his first girlfriend, Gemma Nott. They have a standard on again/off again relationship, where Parker will date girls to fill in the gap between breakup and reconciliation. Why should I be another victim?

"Lemme think, NO." I turn back around.

He runs all the way around the table, only to sit in the seat right across from me.

"Come on, Please?" He flashes his trademark smile, but I don't fall for it.

"I said, NO." I gathered my things and started for the door, fighting the everlasting current of incoming students, only to have Parker right on my heels.

Once out of the Great Hall and away from all of the other students, he jogs to keep up with me, speed walking to my common Room.

"Roxanne, please!" Parker pleads, panting. I've picked up my pace.

I ignore him, until he runs right in front of me and stops. I attempt to side step him, but he blocks my attempts.

"Why wont you leave me alone?!" I ask, crossing my arms.

"I want you to give me a chance!" He yells.

"And why should I do that?"

"Because, Everyone knows me as Parker Thompson, the ladies man, the star chaser on the Slytherin quidditch team, but I feel like nobody knows who I really am. The compassionate guy with a heart of gold, who wants to find someone special. I know I've dated a lot of girls in the past, but you've always been the one for me. You and your strength, you don't try to impress the boys like all of the other girls do. You are independent and smart, and just _so beautiful, _glasses and all. Please just give me a chance."

A boy's never called me beautiful before…WAIT! NO, don't fall for him Roxy, stay strong!

"So I'm supposed to believe that you've fancied me, all this time? You've been dating Gemma since your first year, and-"

"Yeah, but Gemma, you know can be a little…uh…" He trailed off, searching for the correct adjective.

"Bitchy?" I finished, smirking.

"I was going to say _melodramatic, _but, anyways, I tried to break up with her and move on, but when the new relationship wouldn't work, she seemed to be the only constant thing in my life, so why not go back? The unknown can be scary sometimes." He explained, and looked at me with sad eyes.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I always thought he was an inconsiderate jerk, but he seems so sweet and sincere. He wasn't what I thought he would be…

Like me…

When I looked at Parker for the first time, I only saw my idea of him, not who he really was.

Maybe, just maybe…

"If I were to go to Hogsmede with you next weekend, _hypothetically, of course, _you promise to take things slow? I'm new to the whole _relationship _thing." He smiled.

"Then I would say, we'd take it as slow as you needed it." He laughed, and I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Hypothetically, of course." He added, as we walked back to the Great Hall for lunch.

* * *

><p><em>Mum,<em>

_Before you read about it in the Gossip column of _The Prophet_, I may, just maybe have a boyfriend._

_Maybe._

_Roxanne._

* * *

><p><em>Alexander,<em>

_I am so sorry about what my brother and my cousin James did to you. I had no idea that they were doing that to you. I guess they inherited my dad's love for pranks, but even the worldwide leader in Practical Joke Paraphernalia know when he takes it too far. I hope you can forgive them, and me for running into you. I should have been paying more attention to where I was walking._

_RW_

_PS- Fred and James value their lives too much to ever mess with you and your friends ever, _EVER_, again. I _personally_ made sure of it._

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are super awesome, because they let me know that you don't hate me, even when I made you wait this long for a new chapter. Just saying…haha. :)<strong>


	29. 3 November 2021

**I'm really sorry about not posting. It's been a long time, I know. I hope you don't hate me. I haven't forgotten about Roxy and her crazy drama! I hope you like this installment of Dear Roxanne. I can't believe I'm at chapter 29! It's all thanks to you guys! Thanks so much for reading this. It makes writing so worthwhile. Happy New Year! Hope your 2013 rocks!**

* * *

><p>3 November 2021<p>

"Do you think you could, you know…" Rose started. It's Saturday, and we're hanging out in the courtyard, sitting on a bench near the War Memorial, enjoying the crisp autumn day.

"No, I don't…" I replied sarcastically. "Care to tell me?"

"Can you…Will you-er teach me how to play quidditch?" Rose asked looking at her shoes. "I mean, I know how to play and all, it's just I want to be able play well enough to make the team next year."

I look at her, she is still looking down. I pause, waiting for her to look up at me, and when she does, I answer.

"Sure." I smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not? It's just…_ why_?" I questioned.

Rose turned her head and stared blankly into the distance.

"It's just, you know-"

"Once again, I _do not_…" I cut her off, smiling and laughing.

"Oh, shut it!" She playfully slapped my arm. "There's this girl in my house, Paulette, and her and Scorpious are always together, they're on the House team and all…"

"Yeah, Paulette's a pretty decent chaser, Scorpious is a…seeker"

"A _brilliant_ seeker."

"I wouldn't go that far, missy. Well, what about the little ferret?"

"Hey!" She looked upset, and then her face slightly relaxed. "It's just that I thought _we_ were an item, and then I see them all flirty after practice, and I…just loose it! I think he likes her because she's smart _and_ athletic, where I'm _just_ smart, so I figured I can show him that I _can, in fact, _be both too."

I sighed, "Whoa, slow down! Fine, this summer, me, you, and my mum will train." Rose squealed and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Since when were you and _Scorp an item_?" I spat out his name like I spat out the bottle of Gruddyroot Infusion the Scamander twins offered me one summer at The Burrow.

"Well, I think it started-" she began

"_Never mind! I don't need to know!" _We laughed for what seemed like forever. Ellie may be my best friend, but Rosie will always be my sister.

"We need to spend more time together! I feel like I never see you anymore." Rose said, after our laughter died down.

"I promise to come to your next O.W.L. study session. Do you think Parker can come too? I know he's a sixth year, but he can help us if we get stuck."

"Sure, I don't see why no-" Rose turned around, "Well, speak of the devil…" There he was, my (kind of) boyfriend.

I turned around, and saw him. He was wearing a red plaid flannel shirt, and gray jeans, and sneakers. I flashed him my million-galleon smile, and he mirrored it. I got up and walked towards him, and when we reached each other, he enveloped me into a big hug.

"Hey," I breathed.

"Hey beautiful." I blushed, as he whispered into my ear.

We separated, and started to walk back towards Rose, who hadn't taken her eyes off of us.

He grabbed my hand halfway there.

Maybe moving on, moving away from Alexander, was the right decision after all.

"Hi! You must be Parker. I'm Rose, Roxy's cousin." Rose said, arm extended, as to shake his hand.

He took it, shaking it. "Parker Thompson. Pleasure."

Awkward Silence.

"So…I…um…have some letters to mail. I'll see you later Rox!" She grabbed her bag smiling.

"See ya!" I yelled after her, as she walked out of the courtyard, leaving Parker and me alone.

"So what brings you over here?" I asked.

"What? I can't be with my girlfriend?" He smiled. He sat down on the bench, and I sat next to him.

"Taking it slow, remember?" I asked, looking at our intertwined hands between us.

"As slow as you need it." He replied. I smiled, and put my head on your shoulder. "But actually, Professor Longbottom wanted to see you now. Said it was pretty urgent. He's down in the greenhouses."

"Really, why?" I sat straight up.

"I dunno. I saw him in the corridor not to long ago, and he told me to tell you that he needed to see you. That's all."

"Oh, okay. You mind if I…" I loosened my hand from his, and stood up.

"No, not at all." He got up and was staring straight down into my eyes.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later?" I asked.

"Until then." He replied. I started to walk away, but he grabbed my hand. I turned around and looked at him. Suddenly, his lips were pressed up against mines. I was too taken off guard to fully comprehend what was happening.

he kissed me.

HE KISSED ME.

_HE KISSED ME!_

I quickly returned it. When the kiss was over, he pulled back and looked at me like I was the most interesting thing in the world.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He whispered.

What do I say to that? _Thank you?_

"Thank you" I stammer.

He laughs and I smile. "Go! Don't keep Professor Longbottom waiting! I'll be here when you get back!"

I giggled, as I ran all the way to the greenhouses.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, sorry for taking forever to update my story. I hope you have an awesome New Year! Happy 2013! Please Review!<strong>


	30. 4 November 2021 and 6 November 2021

__**Sorry about the wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter! The antagonist of the story is finally introduced! I hope you loathe her as much as Roxy and I do! And stay tuned because Next chapter we will go back to George's letters to Roxanne. Thanks so much for reading and Reviewing. Please keep them coming! I like to know how you feel about the chapter and it motivates me to update quicker. You guys rock, and here's to chapter 30! Enjoy and REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><em>3 November 2021, Saturday<em>

_KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK._

"Professor? Neville? Anyone in here?" I say as I tap on the glass, and enter the greenhouse.

"Back here!" Neville yelled. I made my way to the back of the greenhouse where the storage sheds were. Neville, or _Professor Longbottom_, as I referred to him during school hours, was setting up for what looked like next week's lesson.

"Hi!" I sat down on one of the stools.

"Give me a moment, Miss Weasley." He said.

"_Miss Weasley_? This must be _really serious_." I said, sarcastically.

"Actually it is." Neville said, putting down a box of spades on his desk. He moved around the desk and sat on the stool next to me.

"Okay, I have one small question before you say whatever it was you were about to say," He raised an eyebrow. "Are you speaking as Neville _or_ Professor Longbottom?"

"Pardon?"

"I mean, are you speaking as my teacher, who's taught me for the past 4 years, or the close family friend who has known me my entire life, and whom I deeply admire and consider an honorary uncle of mine?" I smiled.

"Er…I _guess_ your family friend…?" He answered, questioning his response slightly.

"Oh, okay. So, you were saying…?" I let him continue.

"I'm just concerned about you. You've been late to class, not doing your homework, failing tests. Not paying attention. Some days you don't even bother to show up to class! What's going on, Rox?" He asked.

"I guess it's just because I'm so busy…"

"Doing what?" He pressed.

_Trying to stay level headed towards my enemies._

_Practicing my violin._

_Practicing my piano._

_Hanging out with my boyfriend._

_Unsuccessfully trying to study._

_Reading and replying to a stack letters from various family members._

_Lying to my best friend._

"I dunno." I lied.

"And it's not just herbology, I've talked to the other teachers, and it seems the same in all of your classes. Rox, I know you're smarter than this. _I know_ you can do better." Neville puts a hand on my shoulder.

"_Ohh-kay_…I promise to do better." I roll my eyes and smirk. I hop off of the stool.

"Honestly, Rox. You really _do _need to apply yourself. Fifth year is an important one, and Id hate to see you not achieve everything I know you're capable of." He looks directly in my eyes, as he says that.

"I swear, Nev, I really do!" I started to make my way out of the greenhouse.

"Oh Miss Weasley!" He yelled, when I was about three steps away from the door. I froze as I looked back at him. "_As your teacher_, I feel obliged to say that students, like yourself, who are at risk of failing a class or _classes_, receive a letter sent home, as to notify parents of their child's academic standing."

"Shit" I muttered under my breath.

"But, considering all of the _potential_ I see in you, I've decided to waive the letter home, given you see a tutor twice a week, for the duration of the year _or_ until your grades _improve_. Whichever comes first." Neville explained, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Fine," I sigh. "What days?"

"Tuesdays and Thursdays immediately after quidditch practice in the Library."

I sigh, "Is that all?"

"Yes. I'll see _you _in class, _Miss_ Weasley." Neville dismissed, smiling.

I know it's only tutoring, but why do I have such a bad feeling about this?

* * *

><p><em>6 November 2021, Tuesday<em>

"Well, hello there." I heard as I walked into the library.

The duffel bag filled with my quidditch robes and quaffle fell off my shoulder, but I caught it in my hand before it could fall onto the floor. I slowly turned to the right.

"I don't think Professor Longbottom would be to pleased to know you were late to your first tutoring session…" Gemma Nott spat at me.

"You mean…?" I was slowly starting to put the pieces together.

"That I'm your tutor? Yes, that is exactly what I mean. I'm so excited!" She replied with mock excitement.

Gemma Nott. I knew I had a bad feeling about this, I knew it.

The thing with Gemma, things weren't always bad between us.

I used to idolize her.

When I came to Hogwarts, it was the first time I've ever been split up from Rose and Albus. I was the only one in my family to make Gryffindor house that year, seeing as Rose and Al are Ravenclaws. I didn't take to the separation very well. I didn't know how to operate as an individual, I've always been apart of a trio, and now I was alone. When Scorpious, Rose, and Al became friends, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't jealous. Here, this _Malfoy_ took _my_ place in The Trio. Yeah, Rose and Al would occasionally hang out with me, but they seemed to always have _eons_ of time to hang out with Scorpious and do _Ravenclaw _things. Things that a _Gryffindor, _like me, wouldn't understand- so they said.

This feeling lead me to be bitter.

Long story short, Valarie took me under her wing, and introduced to Gemma, and the other girls in their group. I finally felt like I belonged to a group again. I felt _necessary_, even if the group was filled with girls a year older than me, and in Slytherin house. They made me feel welcome. They accepted me.

It wasn't until the middle of my third year, that I finally realized that I was entirely wrong about these people called my _"friends"_.

They were terrible. They would mess with girls, mentally _and _physically. They called muggle-borns the 'M' word and would totally mess with girls and make it look like an accident.

Gemma said that Bethany Quimby's, almost _fatal_, fall down the moving staircase was a terrible, unfortunate accident.

I was there. It _was_ terrible and unfortunate.

But no accident.

Once again, long story short, I found the error of my ways and I left.

Gemma was not happy.

It was a big fight, earning a two-page spread in _Teen Witch Weekly_.

I didn't want to let them brainwash me into thinking their ways were the right ones. If my mother taught me anything, it was how to be a kind, hardworking lady with class.

"The gowns, diamonds, make-up, and money, don't make the lady," My mum told five-year-old me. "It's her heart."

So, we've just been bitter enemies since. I'm subject to the same mental (and I pray, never physical) abuse as the other girls. But, the thing is that most…well, _all_ of the girls outside my family, hate me, just as much as Gemma and her friends, even though I'm not apart of their group anymore.

I got a bad reputation for hanging out with the most infamous girl at Hogwarts, and now, even after separating myself from the group, being nothing but nice to everyone, I'm still hated, still feared, still talked about, still avoided.

It made me angry at first, but I learned to deal with it. It's funny to think, that I, Roxanne _Weasley, _am the school's social outcast.

My cousins think it's by choice, that I just prefer to be alone.

I know the real reason though.

"_He-llo_?" Gemma had her hand on her hip.

"Sorry, I just blanked." I apologized. Why did I apologize to her? She doesn't deserve an apology.

"So, are we going to start or what?"

"Sure." I replied emotionless, as I followed her to an empty table.

We settled at a table, and for the next half hour or so, I just did my homework, occasionally showing it to her, verifying that my work was correct. Then suddenly-

"Stop." She said, very firmly.

I looked at my watch, "We still have another fifteen minutes left…" I answered confused.

"I mean, _STOP _dating Parker." She sneered through clenched teeth.

"Uh…_no_." I said casually.

"_What _did you just say?"

"No. I will not stop dating him."

"Roxie, darling, don't you think you're a bit too young for him? Maybe you should date someone in your year, yes?" She asked with mock sweetness.

"Why do you care?" I shot back, "Anyway, am I doing this conversion right?" I showed her my parchment, in an attempt to steer the conversation back towards tutoring.

"Never mind the bloody conversions!" she yelled as she angrily threw my book and parchment and quill off the table and onto the floor, earning some stares, and a short scolding from Madame Pince. Then she continued in a whisper, "This is the last time, I'm going to ask. _Stop dating Parker. Or else._"

"Or else _what_?" I'm somewhere between terrified and boiling angry.

"Oh, I dunno…all I'm saying is you better _watch-your-back_. And if you tell anyone about _this_, you'll seriously regret it." She leaned over the side over the table so she was up in my face. "_Clear_?"

"_Crystal_." I spat back.

Gemma grabs her bag and gets up from the table. "See you Thursday!" she said, once again with mockingly annoying bubbly voice.

I slammed my head on the table.

Fifth year just got a whole lot messier.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! :)<strong>

**~fantabulousz**


	31. 10 November 2021

**Hey guys! Its been a little over six months since we last saw each other, and I hope you haven't forgotten me or the story. Life was super hectic, and I told myself I was going to make time to write a chapter, because I was terrible for going so long without writing a new one. Im going to try my best to update more regularly. I hope you forgive me. This chapter doesn't have a lot of action, but it kinda sets the stage for what's about to go down. I hope you can forgive my long absence, and continue to read and Review Dear Roxanne! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>10 November 2021<p>

It was breakfast when ten snowy white owls swooped into the great hall, all carrying a golden envelope. I didn't notice them at first, considering my well being was threatened not too long ago. But the owls, white and majestic, flew in small circles above the tables, as if searching for prey. The sight caused everyone's conversations to slowly fade to a whisper, then to nothing at all. The idea of breakfast had been pushed to the backburner of everyone's mind, as the owls' graceful movements against the seemingly open sky had taken both the students and teachers aback. Then, almost as suddenly as they arrived they dropped their letters in exact unison, and glided gracefully outside the open window.

Upon each letter's deployment, a tiny white parachute had deployed, as the letters began their slow, yet steady, descent onto the table, in front of each Weasley and Potter.

It didn't take long for the silence to be once again be filled in with the usual morning dialogue, only this time, I knew the other students were gossiping about what might be in the envelopes. After Ellie took a bite, and swallowed a piece of her toast, she looks at me excitedly.

"What's in the envelope? Open it! I wanna see!"

"Okay, okay!" I reply, removing the tiny parachute and strings from the envelope.

The envelope, in all its golden glory, _screamed_ Victorie. I'm sure Teddy would've been fine if they were written on spare parchment, but I'm also sure Victorie, Grandmum Molly, and Aunt Fleur would kill him for even suggesting using spare parchment for wedding invitations. _Roxanne Alicia Weasley_, the front of the envelope read, in very elegant cursive calligraphy. I broke the back seal and read took out the large piece of tri-folded cardstock parchment. Ellie scooted in close next to me, so she could read along with me.

* * *

><p><em>Mr. and Mrs. William Arthur Weasley<em>

_Cordially Invite You To The Wedding Of Their Daughter_

_Victorie Apoline Weasley_

_To _

_Mr. Theodore Remus Lupin_

_On Saturday, January sixteenth, at Two In The Afternoon_

_Biarritz, France _

_Château Delacour_

* * *

><p>"That is SO cool!" Ellie exclaims. "Hey Rox, look! What's that?" She pointed to a piece of folded parchment on the table that must have fallen out of the invitation when I opened it.<p>

"I dunno, let's see…" I carefully unfolded the parchment and discovered it was a letter.

* * *

><p><em>Roxanna Banana,<em>

_I felt as the groom, I should have a say in at least one of the bridesmaids._

_You in?_

_-Teddy_

* * *

><p>"Wow," I said, putting the invitation and letter on the table, somewhat shocked. "he asked me to be a bridesmaid."<p>

"That's so exciting Rox! Take it from someone who's been a bridesmaid twice already, it's _so_ much fun!" Ellie giggled, as she went back to taking bites out of her toast.

"I just…wow." I place the letter on top of the invitation, and I pick off the walnuts on top of my muffin.

"Please tell me you're going to do it!" Ellie pleads.

"Girls like me aren't bridesmaids." I look at her. "I mean who in their right mind would knowingly make me a bridesmaid? Teddy's in Auror training, he must've hit his head or something..."

"I sure your cousin was in his right state of mind when he made that decision." The bell rings, and we get up from the table, after I take one last hearty chug of my pumpkin juice.

"Why is it the most beautiful people have the lowest self-esteems?" She asks as we walk through the large doors of the great hall, into the corridor, on our way to Transfiguration.

"I don't have self-esteem issues, its just…_you think I'm beautiful?_" I quickly shake the thought; I'm getting off topic. "Never mind, it's just I'd rather keep a low profile, you know? Sit at a table, have some wedding cake, with a tall glass of Butterbeer." I smile, just thought of doing so made me somewhat happy.

"Yeah, but you know how you were saying the other day that you wish you had a better relationship with Victorie?" Ellie asks, as we sidestep a large group of second year girls who, _very conveniently,_ stopped in the middle of the hallway to chat.

"Yeah, so?" I asked, slowly starting to tune out the conversation.

"Don't you think this could be your opportunity?" I stop dead in my tracks.

She was right.

"So…what do you say?" Ellie asks? We're standing outside the Transfiguration classroom door.

"I'll _consider _it." I sigh.

"That's _almost_ a yes!" She squeals.

I roll my eyes as we walk into class.

Things were looking bleak lately, with Gemma threatening me and all, but maybe this was a sign things were getting better. Parker and I have been going steady, my grades were (slowly) starting to improve, and Teddy asked me to be a bridesmaid. I mean, it was never something I would've asked for, EVER, but now that its been offered to me, I kinda want to do it. Maybe it was time for the world to see a different side of me, a less tomboyish, kinda girlier, side of me.

Maybe.

Just maybe.

* * *

><p><em>Theo,<em>

_I'm in._

_-Rox_

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, I hope you can forgive me for the wait. I have big plans for this story, and I'm not stopping it now. Thanks to all you guys, for keeping me going. You're such loyal readers and friends. Please review. I hope you enjoyed it. I know not too much happened here, but next chapter, you better prepare! STUFF'S GOIN DOWN! <strong>

**fantabulousz **


	32. 13, 15, & 16 November 2021

**Hey guys! I'm back! I finally had time to update, so I did. The past year or so has been INSANE and you do not understand how happy I am to post this new chapter. I really hope you liked it. A lot of you were asking for more letters, so I really hope you enjoy them! Please Review!**

* * *

><p>13 November 2021<p>

Vic,

I hate to be blunt, but I just wanted to know if you really wanted me to be a bridesmaid in your wedding. Teddy mentioned to me that he felt he should have a say in at least one of your bridesmaids, I mean, I already promised him I would do it, but if you don't really want me there, or you'd rather someone else be there, I'm totally fine with it. You always speak so highly of all your healer friends at Sunday dinner, I would hate to take a spot in your wedding away from one them. Because in all honestly, we've never been close. We've never really seen each other outside of family gatherings, and those times you used to babysit Fred and me when we were little. It just feel like you were forced to pick me for your bridal party, but it's your wedding. You should be able to pick who you want and I'll deal with Teddy later. Please just be honest, I can handle it.

Roxanne

P.S—If I am to do this whole _bridesmaid _thing, do I really have to wear a big puffy, frilly dress?

* * *

><p>15 November 2021<p>

Roxy,

Of course I want you in the wedding! It means so much that you agreed to do it! Honestly, I never saw this as a thing you'd be interested in, but Ted really wanted you to represent him and his family in the wedding. The whole process has been really fun: picking flowers, centerpieces, colour schemes, you know, but sometimes it's hard on Ted. Weddings are supposed to be a time for celebration and family but sometimes it just gets too much for him. The reality that his mum, dad, and grandad have passed on is all too real. When we got around to picking, he tried to pick the people in his life that are extra special to him, to sort of 'stand in' rather than replace his family. You, Fred, James, Al, Lily all hold a special place in his heart, and I'm sure that's why he chose you. I remember you came up in the conversation once, and he told me, 'From what I hear about my mum, I'm sure she'd love Rox', and I thought it was the cutest thing. He loves you so much, and I do as well! I know that we aren't close, but believe me I want to be. I'm so jealous of the relationship Dom and Lou have with you that I don't, so all the better reason to be apart of the wedding party. As long as you're comfortable and willing, I'd love for you to still be a part in the wedding. And I'll definitely make time to spend with you, no matter what you choose.

All my love,

Victorie

P.S—To answer your question, yes, you would have to wear the dress, but I promise that they won't be big, frilly messes. I wouldn't wish one of those things on my worst enemy.

* * *

><p>16 November 2021<p>

Dear Roxanne,

So, tonight at dinner, your Grandmum asks Ted and Vic about the wedding, and she happened to let slip the names of their bridesmaids. Needless to say, I was _a bit_ shocked...

* * *

><p><em>"Roxanne? My Roxanne, my daughter Roxanne? About yay high," I indicate with my hand, placing it slightly adjacent to the top of my shoulder, "Roxanne?" <em>

_"I mean that all depends," Teddy jokes from across the table. "You wouldn't happen to know any other woman by the name of Roxanne, would you, Uncle George?"_

_"So you're telling me that Roxanne, my Roxanne, our," I wag my pointer between Angelina and me, "Roxanne agreed to be a bridesmaid in a wedding?"_

_"YES!" Teddy and Victorie, both a tiny bit irritated, exclaimed in unison._

_"What's got you in such a tizzy, George? There's nothing wrong with that, I would hope," Molly interjects._

_"No, no...it's just...just...She knows that she has to wear a frilly bridesmaids dress, right?" I ask, being more serious than sarcastic._

_"George Weasley, you are impossible!" Angelina slaps George hard on the shoulder._

_"But honestly, does she know?" I repeat the question, as Angelina groans._

* * *

><p>See, this is what I love about you. Just when we think that we have you all figured out, you go and shake things up. You constantly keep us all on our toes. It's hard to imagine you standing as bridesmaid in a wedding, but I gotta tell you, I'm so excited to see it. I mean, I never knew you and Victorie were even that close.<p>

Things around the house are quiet. And I don't like it. Your Grandmum would always talk about how much she loved the silence of an empty house, but I don't like it one bit. I miss having you and Fred at home, and I miss the havoc you two never cease to wreck all around the house. _Twin Tornadoes_, that's what we used to call you two.

Your mum has been working extremely hard these past few months with the World Cup coming up next year and all. Most of the time, she's either in the office all day and/or all night or on some sort business trip to some other country's Ministry of Magic. She leaves for Dubai in a few days, and don't tell her, but, I'm not looking forward to being alone. It's one thing that you and Fred are gone, but her too? I know being made Head of the Department of Wizarding Games and Sports is her dream come true, but lately she's always away, and I want her home with me, Rox. She's never around, and when she is, she's to tired to do anything. Bloody Ministry's working her to the bone. I miss being able to just lay in bed with her on Saturday morning, or go take an walk around Diagon Alley. I'd give anything just spend some time with her, I mean I love this woman. If I could, I'd spend every single second of every single day with her. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I can't wait for this bloody World Cup to be done and over with, so she can just come home.

I don't really know why I was telling you all of that, but just disregard it. _Please_ disregard that.

Even though it's months away, I'm counting down the days until you and Fred get to come home for Ted and Vic's wedding. I do miss my Twin Tornadoes, but I really miss my Roxy.

Can't wait to see you in a frilly dress,

Dad

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't forget to review! ~ fantabulousz<strong>


End file.
